Feathers
by CopperInk
Summary: Kuroko had been able to see the wings ever since he could remember, even though that ability was supposed to be restricted to those who already had their wings. Having that ability before finding your soul mate usually meant that you would never have one. Despite this Kuroko kept hoping that even he would someday have someone whom he could love without ending up with a broken heart
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings:**_ This story will contain small amounts of blood, some swearing and male/male pairings. If you recognize these contents to be something you don't like on your cup of tea, please click the small "Close" symbol on the upper right corner of your screen or the small arrow pointing left on the upper left corner of your screen.  
Thank you for reading.

Also, you should note that this is (obviously) an AU. (Because I've been itching to write a wing fic for ages.)

 _Feathers_

It was painful, growing out your wings, Kuroko had heard. Your shoulder and back muscles grew and reformed over a few months and you had to keep up with a strict stretching and training schedule so they wouldn't grow deformed. After the muscles started forming, you would go through the "itch" phase, when the first feathers would push through your skin. And around the same time as the first feathers came in, would began the painful part as the joints and bones began to form and push their way through the muscles and skin.

Of course, some argued that the pain was subjective as no "real" bones would form, nor would any "real" feathers grow on your back. Some said that your brains, in order to comprehend what it saw, imagined the pain. They reasoned the extra muscles forming the same way: The brains realized there should be something to support the wings structure, which wasn't even really there, and so they made the extra muscles grow. No matter the fact, that the muscles started growing way before the wings did.

But however flimsy they sometimes made it sound, it was the only logical reason they had to offer. Because of course, such things as "magic", "destiny" and "fate" did not exist. But then, how did they explain the fact that only those who already had their wings could see the wings of others, aside from few rare exceptions? How could they explain that the wings only started to grow once they had met the person they would most likely spend the rest of their lives with? No matter that the relationship wasn't always romantic, no one could deny the connection they had with their chosen. With their "soul mate".

But of course, Kuroko had read all the explanations of how hormones affected their brains and thus, their vision. How the wings were just hallucinations to point out the partner the brains deemed most suitable et cetera. Some were really good explanations and some were just very convincing. Each of them had holes though, and the most usual hole in the explanation was the simple fact that no one could explain how some – even if it was very few – people could fly with their wings, if the wings were just a hallucination.

Really, the whole wing and soul mate business was very complicated and easily caused a headache to someone like Kagami. Kuroko had always found it curious though. Maybe it was because Kuroko was one of those few people who had seen wings ever since he could remember.

He never told anyone about it, since most of the people he did tell, usually looked at him pityingly. It was not a secret that those who could see wings from their birth usually never grew their own wings. They never found their soul mates. First Kuroko hadn't cared all that much. He was a naïve little child who thought kissing was gross and that all the love he needed he got from his parents.

But as he grew up, he found himself staring at his parents' wings with envy. His father's wings were light blue with darker, grayish blue tips. His mother's wings were vibrant orange, with darker orange – almost red – tips. It wasn't unusual that some soul mates' wings were the complementary color of the other's wing color. Usually that happened when the two shared a deep platonic relationship with each other. His parents were no exception.

Kuroko knew they didn't love each other like most married couples did. Their parents, Kuroko's grandparents, had forced them to marry after they had grown their wings. It was tradition, after all. If the soul mates were of opposite genders, they were to marry, especially if they both belonged to the same social class. Kuroko's parents had only one child and only because the traditions demanded them to have an heir. He was okay with that, though. His parents loved him and they came along with each other well even though they never kissed nor went out for romantic dinners. They loved each other enough to respect each other and their marriage and that was enough.

Kuroko wanted something like that.

He wanted to meet his other half. He wanted to find someone he could talk about anything. He wanted someone he could spend time doing nothing or doing any and everything.

He wanted someone, other than his parents, who would love him unconditionally and whom he could love without ending up with a broken heart.

So he waited.

Patient. Hopeful.

He watched his school mates go through the phases of growing wings. He watched some of them fall in love. But that was okay. Some only met their soul mates when they were adults. It was rare not to have found your soul mate before you turned 21.

Kuroko was patient. He could wait.

Then he turned 16 and his best friend Shigehiro grew his wings when he met a cute girl with dark chocolate brown eyes and Kuroko was not jealous, because it would have been selfish. Selfish to think that despite not having wings, Ogiwara would always be with him. Selfish to think he would always be Ogiwara's best friend.

So Kuroko smiled, added the suffix –kun, on Ogiwara's name again and pretended his heart didn't hurt every time he caught a glimpse of chocolate brown wings, identical to the pair of wings on a back of a stranger, whom Kuroko _could not hate because Ogiwara was his friend and it wouldn't be fair-_

Then Ogiwara moved away and Kuroko started at Seirin and met Kagami. Kagami had no wings, but once, when they were at the gym playing basketball, Kagami had leaped, higher than ever before, and it had been almost like he was flying. And for a brief second, Kuroko had seen huge brilliant red wings sprouting from his back. Kuroko didn't tell Kagami what he had seen as Kagami had never shared his fascination with wings or soul mates. He tried not to flinch when Kagami slapped his back or ruffled his hair from then on. Because Kagami would never be his and it would only hurt them both if he tried to selfishly make their relationship into something it was not.

When Kuroko turned 19, he had learnt to hide the aching pain in his chest, whenever he caught a glimpse of matching pairs of wings. He no longer flinched when someone from his group of friends complained about pain in their back. He no longer stared enviously at Hyuuga and Riko's matching pair of wings.

Not when someone could see him anyway. But everyone had their limits.

Kuroko came across his, when Kagami had just returned from America and entered the gym with blush dusting his cheeks and those glorious red wings Kuroko had once caught a glimpse of sprouting from his back.

They had finished their practice, Kagami being a tad bit clumsier than usual, due to his new limbs harnessed against his back, as they did to avoid uncomfortable accidents that happened if two people's wings brushed, and Kuroko had volunteered to stay behind to clean up. Kagami had tried to stay and help him, but Riko and Izuki with a worried glances thrown at his direction, had shooed the oblivious redhead from the gym.

Kuroko had cleaned, busying himself by putting away all the equipment and wiping the floor, but once he hit the showers, he had broken down. The warm water had washed away his tears, but even the sound of falling water hadn't been enough to hide the sound of his pain.

When he came out half an hour later, he had come across Kiyoshi, sitting in the locker room while scanning some old sports magazine. Once Kuroko had dressed, Kiyoshi had silently patted at a spot on the bench next to him.

Hesitantly, Kuroko had sat down and kept his eyes on his brand new shoes. For a few long minutes, they sat in silence. Then Kiyoshi shifted a bit in his seat.

"I've always been able to see wings", Kiyoshi stated then. Kuroko, not having expected such confession, lifted his gaze and looked at Kiyoshi, surprised. Kiyoshi was looking right back at him with his gentle brown eyes. Self-conscious of his no doubt buffed, red rimmed eyes, Kuroko turned to look at his lap again.

"You're able to see them too, aren't you?" the taller male asked and Kuroko nodded slowly. From the corner of his eyes, Kuroko saw Kiyoshi nod, as if his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Then you know what people say about people like us. Very few of us ever find soul mates, or grow our own wings. And to be honest, that's okay with me. I've never felt like I need someone like that beside me. Being able to support others… it's always been enough for me and I think it always will be", Kiyoshi said and Kuroko knew he was trying to cheer him up, but his words only managed to make his anxiety worse. He really was an oddball then? For wanting something he would never have. But then Kiyoshi spoke again.

"But you're different, aren't you?" Kuroko stared at the taller male blankly. Then he lowered his eyes again and shrugged. He knew he was selfish and delusional, which certainly made him different from Kiyoshi, but it wasn't something he was willing to admit aloud. Some childish part of him still kept telling him that despite everything, he _deserved_ the same others had. That he deserved to be happy too.

Kiyoshi didn't speak for the moment, obviously waiting for Kuroko's input. But when he didn't get one, he reformed his question: "Tell me, Kuroko, do you _want_ something different? Do you _want_ to find your soul mate?" Kuroko's eyes widened, because it sounded as if Kiyoshi had known what he was thinking.

And that was enough to open the raw, bleeding wound inside him again.

"Yes", Kuroko admitted quietly, his voice breaking, " _yes."_ And despite his best efforts, tears prickled at his eyes again and a quiet sob escaped his throat. Without hesitation, Kiyoshi wrapped his arm around Kuroko and pulled him close enough so the small blue haired boy could bury his face in his shoulder while soft sobs shook his body.

This time it only took a few minutes for him to calm down, though he still didn't push away from Kiyoshi, drawn in by the warmth and just the feeling of another human body beside him. Despite the fact that it wasn't the person he wanted it to be. Kiyoshi was rubbing slow circles on his back and hummed silently before he broke the comfortable silence they had fallen in.

"If you really want for it Kuroko, I'm sure you will find your soul mate too. But you should know, being alone isn't that bad either. You will still have Kagami and me. Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitode, Koganei… none of them will simply leave us, even if they have found their other halves. Rather, our little family just keeps getting bigger." When Kuroko glanced up at Kiyoshi, he saw the other looking at nothing, his eyes distant, but the smile on his face and gentle look in his eyes told Kuroko that he fully believed in his words. And it was enough to dull the pain and soothe the wound. For now.

Kiyoshi walked him home that day and ruffled his hair. Kuroko frowned as he brushed his fingers through his hair in a futile attempt to tidy it and watched as Kiyoshi walked down the street. The sun was setting and Kuroko had to narrow his eyes against the glare, but despite that, when Kiyoshi stopped to let a car pass him, Kuroko saw it. A pair of wings, even bigger than Kagami's, sprouting from his back. One was deep reddish brown and the other was very light cyan blue. It was the first time Kuroko saw mismatched pair of wings on someone, but he knew immediately what it meant and despite his best efforts, he smiled.

Kiyoshi was already whole. He had no need for another half to complete him. And when the stab of envy reminded him of what he didn't have, he was able to push it aside. He found himself truly happy for his friend.

-O-

When the summer ended, Kuroko started at Rakuzan University. He still felt the ever present hollow spot in his chest, but the wound had scarred over and barely ached anymore. He was beginning to accept the fact that despite not having a soul mate, he could still have close relationships with his friends. Seeing Kagami hang around with his blonde girlfriend, his soul mate from America, still hurt, but he found himself able to feel happy for his friend. He even found himself able to call Ogiwara to catch up, not miding it when Ogiwara enthusiastically told him about his life with his girlfriend.

So when Kuroko entered the Rakuzan University campus, he was doing alright. Even the puppy-like blonde he ended up rooming with, who had bright yellow and gold wings, wasn't enough to lower his mood. Kuroko did get mildly annoyed by the blonde complaining how his wings always got in the way, since he kept forgetting they couldn't actually hit against, well, pretty much anything. Another complicated property the wings had. It did, however, clarify Kuroko to the fact that the blonde, Kise, had only had his wings for a short while.

But the fact he knew about Kise's inexperience of handling his wings also managed to worry him to no end. Especially one beautiful day, when he had been on his way to the library to do some research for an assignment, when he had spotted Kise standing at the edge of the roof, stretching his impressive golden wings. Many students had stopped to watch the eccentric blonde – as he was also a well-known model – as he flapped his wings experimentally, then backed away couple of steps and crouched.

Knowing he had no chances at reaching the blonde in time, Kuroko refrained from trying, and instead watched with wide eyes as the blonde tensed.

"Is he fucking stupid?" Kuroko jumped at the voice coming from right beside him. He turned to see someone with navy blue hair and tanned skin watching incredulously as Kise leapt from the rooftop. The stranger cursed and ran forward and Kuroko had barely enough time to register the very familiar pair of yellow and gold wings before he had to close his eyes against a powerful gust of wind.

When he opened his eyes again he saw the stranger, who could only be Aomine from what Kuroko had been able to conclude from Kise's ramblings, reach the blonde, who was frantically beating his wings as he fell. Aomine managed to get Kise to still his panicked movements, and wrapped himself around the blonde as he spread his wings as wide as he would, which was actually very, very, wide. The duo crashed to the ground forcefully, but thanks to Aomine's skillful handling, neither of them were badly hurt.

Well, Kise had a bruised jaw to go with his bruised ego, as Aomine didn't like to be scared to death by his soul mate's pathetic attempts of flying.

" _Do you see what these are? These are fucking down feathers! You can't fly with these you idiot! You need to wait for your primaries to grow in!"_

" _But Aominecchi already has his primaries! Even though your wings started growing at the same time as mine!"_

" _It happens, you idiot! It takes more time for some than it does for others!"_

Kise had gotten to his feet, when Kuroko interrupted their argument by jabbing Kise between his ribs.

"Kurokocchi! So mean!" the blonde whined with half-faked tears leaking from his eyes. Kuroko stared at him, unfazed.

"You shoulnd't worry us so, Kise-kun. Some thought their favorite model was about to commit suicide", Kuroko stated. He ended up having the blonde cling around his neck while shouting apologies for worrying his precious Kurokocchi, until Aomine forcibly separated him and dragged him off, heading towards the gym.

That had been the first time Kuroko saw someone fly.

-O-

The second time he saw someone fly was far less dramatic.

He had been sitting at a park, reading a book as it was Saturday and so they had no classes, when he had heard a distressed cry from nearby. He then spotted a child, around six or seven years old, crying while staring upwards to the sky. Following the child's gaze he realized the girl had lost her balloon. The balloon had Toothless the dragon decorating it, never mind how ironic Kuroko thought it was to see the balloon fly away without any aid aside from the wind.

It was just the two of them in the park, so Kuroko packed away his book in order to go comfort the child and maybe find her parents, when he felt someone grab his arm. He tensed and turned around to find Takao, one of the few people who ever took notice of him when he entered a classroom, standing beside him. One of the reasons Kuroko remembered the guy was because of the light green wings sprouting from his back. He was one of the two people Kuroko had ever seen with such a peculiar colored wings.

The dark haired male lifted a finger to his lips and pointed at the other side of the park, where Kuroko spotted the other person with green wings. Midorima Shintarou. Kuroko didn't actually share any classes with him, but he was a friend of Kise's. Just when Kuroko was about to ask Takao why it was so important to stay silent, he saw Midorima crouch and spread his wings, before leaping up towards the sky with a powerful _whump_ sound.

Only a minute later, Midorima was already descending next to the awed girl, handing back her balloon. Midorima then turned around, obviously about to leave before the girl could even thank him. That was when Takao seemed to have had enough of silence and dashed forward with a loud: "Shin-chan!" Midorima whirled around and once he spotted Kuroko and Takao, a faint pink color dusted his cheeks.

"Ta-Takao! How long were you there?" Kuroko heard Midorima ask, but deciding he had seen enough, Kuroko had retreated from the park. He had heard Kise call Midorima a huge tsundere, and doubted the green haired man would appreciate having some stranger witness one of his more impulsive and kind actions.

From that day on, when Kuroko came across Midorima at hallways or in the library, the green haired male greeted him with a slight nod. That was unless Takao was around, in which case he would simply scoff at Takao's enthusiastic greeting.

-O-

By the time Kuroko met Murasakibara, he had decided not to wonder about how he seemed to make acquaintances with the strangest of people. Also the best known and apparently most gifted as well. "Prodigies" they called them and according to Kiyoshi, Kagami got much the same treatment at the University he went to. After all, it was uncommon to have so many people able to fly living so near each other, not to mention all of them being the same age.

So it wasn't much of a surprise they got the name "Generation of Miracles", which included three people Kuroko already was in familiar terms with. Kise, Midorima and Aomine had told him about Murasakibara and Akashi. Although, according to their words, Akashi didn't have his wings yet, but since people from his family had always possessed the ability to fly, no one held any doubt Akashi would too. Kagami had already unofficially been dubbed as a member, despite never having met the other "Miracles", while others in the Generation of Miracles seemed to hang out regularly.

So really, taking in the fact Kise already called Kuroko "Kurokocchi", Midorima greeted him when they came across each other and Aomine called him "Tetsu", it wasn't that surprising he came along well with Murasakibara too. Though the cookies probably helped too.

Kuroko had been visiting his friends from Seirin on their Christmas holiday. He had spent the night at Kagami's and his girlfriend's, his _soul mate's,_ place. It had been the first time he met Kagami's half-brother, Tatsuya. He had wings too, grayish mix of yellow and green, with curious lighter green and yellow spots all over. Kuroko had a feeling he had seen similar wings before, only, in different color. Tatsuya had casually mentioned the wings had only started to grow only a few months prior. They weren't as big as Kagami's and he couldn't fly with them like Kagami could, but he could glide and keep himself airborne for couple of minutes.

Kuroko met Tatsuya's soul mate, Murasakibara, when he took a train back to Tokyo. Murasakibara's wings were huge. Bigger than Kuroko had ever seen before. Even folded, the primary feathers dragged the ground. The dragging was bad enough that Murasakibara had to keep his wings half open when walking, much to his annoyance, since it strained his back muscles more. But, as Kuroko found out, if he didn't, Tatsuya refused to give him any sweets. Kuroko realized it had been Murasakibara's wings that reminded Tatssuya's, which should have been obvious as they were soul mates. The only difference was that Murasakibara's wings were purple with spots of lighter purple here and there.

Kuroko had to admit big wings could be useful too, though. It gave Murasakibara a wide berth free of people, since it was considered rude to pass through other people's wings. Not to mention it was highly uncomfortable to have your own wings touch someone else's, unless they were you soul mate. Kuroko had read it was very… intimate gesture and the fact no one wanted to talk about it confirmed his suspicions. He guessed it was for the best only soul mates could touch each other's wings. Anyone else who tried, would only have his hand pass right through the wing, though their wing could still brush against someone else's, but, as Kuroko noted before, it was generally avoided.

Murasakibara had barely offered him any greeting even though Tatsuya smiled warmly at him, before handing a bag of chips to Murasakibara in return for permission to preen his wings. Though, from what Kuroko saw of the way Murasakibara's shoulders relaxing, the preening wasn't as unpleasant as he led to believe. From the fond smile in Tatsuya's face Kuroko figured he knew as well.

They had been only halfway to Tokyo, when Murasakibara had finished with his pockies and made the horrifying realization that he had ran out of snacks. As if to make a point, his stomach had growled loudly at the same time. The pout Murasakibar had showed Tatsuya when he confessed of having no more snacks with him had been almost as impressive as Kise's. With a sigh, Kuroko had reached into his bag and pulled out the vanilla cookies he had gotten from Kagami's soul mate. He had really waited to get to eat them when he reached home, but…

As soon as he had snapped open the box, Murasakibara had turned to look at him with slightly widened eyes. When Kuroko had offered him the whole box filled with delicious looking cookies, Murasakibara had ruffled his hair and stated that "Kuro-chin is actually very nice", much to Tatsuya's amusement. The purple haired giant had even offered him one cookie from the stash Kuroko had given him. Kuroko had glanced to see Tatsuya nodding encouragingly, before agreeing to take one.

The rest of the trip was filled with lighthearted chatting until Murasakibara and Tatsuya got off the train a stop before Kuroko did.

When the glasses started again a week later, Kuroko was surprised to have the purple haired giant join him for lunch at the campus' cafeteria.

-O-

It was curious, how Kuroko's life had entwined with the Generation of Miracles even long before he met the last and best known member, Akashi. It shouldn't have been surprising, though. Akashi was from a well-known family who owned a large company, so Akashi was busy with learning how to take care of business as well as studying and competing in shogi. Kuroko heard from Midorima in passing that Akashi ate his lunch in classroom to spend his time more efficiently.

Sometimes though, he did actually join his friends, the Generation of Miracles, for lunch in the cafeteria. But since they often ate at different times, Kuroko had yet to witness it actually happening. The school year just progressed to spring term when it actually happened while Kuroko was present.

And really, it had been a very normal day. Kuroko had finished with his morning classes and went to the cafeteria for his small lunch. He had already taken out his book, when Murasakibara joined him. They had settled down in comfortable silence as usual.

What was a bit more unusual was that Kise and Aomine both joined them after a few minutes. Murasakibara got dragged into their meaningless squabbles when Kise tried to steal a fry from his plate and almost had his hand stabbed. Midorima had joined them, much to all of their surprise, just in time to stop the bloody fight from happening. Kise had to give up his dessert to make up for the stealing attempt, but Kuroko had offered his own, since he didn't really care for that day's dessert. Kise had clung to him with tears in his eyes to thank him, before Aomine kicked him on the knee to get his attention back.

It had been chaotic, but nice, and for few brief minutes he could almost forget that all his friends gathered around the people had brilliant colorful wings growing on their backs. For few minutes, he could almost forget that he was the only one in the group who would never have someone like Kise was to Aomine or what Tatsuya was to Mursakibara.

Almost.

The light feeling of having no wings on his back seemed almost mocking and Kuroko did his best to not seem like he was hunching and tried to drown himself into the content of his book again. The aching didn't really leave though. It never had and never would.

Until now.

Suddenly a brief silence fell over the group of friends and Kuroko's heart jumped for an unknown reason. He didn't look up yet though, not willing to see the pairs of brightly colored wings.

"Done with the practice match, Akashi?" Midorima's voice broke the silence.

"Yes, it went along a bit faster than I thought, Shintarou", the voice which answered was unfamiliar, but somehow Kuroko felt as if he should know it. Curiously enough, it sent shivers down Kuroko's spine. His heart was beating painfully against his ribs. Kuroko lifted his eyes just in time to see the stranger, _Akashi_ , nod at the rest of the company and sit down.

The chatter started again as Kise snapped a picture of Aomine without the blue haired male noticing before it was too late. Murasakibara returned to eating and Midorima fixed his glasses, but Kuroko couldn't take his eyes off the redheaded male.

He wasn't much taller than Kuroko, and along with his hair, also his eyes were striking red, or, well, the other one was. The other, as Kuroko had heard rumored, was golden yellow. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, but somehow looked more regal than most of the students managed. But what struck Kuroko most, was the fact that he didn't have wings, even though Kuroko could swear he had seen him specifically sit down from his left side on order to avoid Murasakibara's huge wings. Kuroko flinched slightly as he re-emerged from his thoughts to see the red headed male looking right back at him, which was surprising, as Kuroko was used to being unnoticed unless he madde an attempt to get someone's attention.

"Ah, I've heard of you from Shintarou and Atsushi, they seem to have high regard of you. Kuroko Tetsuya, right?" Akashi stated and though Kuroko knew the red headed male hadn't really asked anything, he nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you, Akashi-kun", Kuroko responded and was surprised to find his voice slightly breathy. He coughed silently in order to clear it out. Akashi nodded at him and his eyes seemed to linger on Kuroko's form, how Kuroko shifted slightly to his side when Kise's wings flared outwards as Aomine snatched away his phone, before his eyes ran around the others sitting around the table.

"So you can see the wings too, despite not having your own", Akashi mused out loud, much to Kuroko's horror. Kuroko tensed as silence fell over the table. Kise and Aomine glanced from Akashi to him, while Murasakibara barely looked up from his food. Midorima tilted his head curiously, before nodding to himself as if he had just confirmed something.

"That would make sense, I suppose", the green haired male stated and then returned to his food, gently pushing aside the small teddy-bear he was carrying around as his lucky item of the day.

"Kurkokocchi can see our wings? Why didn't you tell me! I even went through the bother of describing them to you", Kise whined loudly and Kuroko cringed at the memory of having to sit through Kise's more-than-lacking descriptions of his and Aomine's matching wings.

"I thought it was funny how you kept dodging Murasakibara's wings when you walked together. You could have told us, Tetsu" Aomine stated simply with a shrug. Murasakibara froze at the mention of his wings, finally looking up from his food.

"Ehh, you won't tell Muro-chin how I've been carrying my wings, will you?" Murasakibara looked so distraught by this notion that Kuroko couldn't help but smile and promise not to tell Tatsuya about all the times Murasakibara had been dragging his wings behind him. Kuroko suspected Tatsuya would know anyway from the shape his primaries were in. In order to divert the conversation from him, Kuroko said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Akashi-kun can see wings too, then?" Akashi smiled thinly at his question and nodded. A tingling feeling appeared on his back, but he didn't have time to respond when Takao emerged from behind Midorima, scaring the green haired male bad enough that he spilled his glass of water. The conversation was forgotten due to the chaos that ensued and soon after that, Kuroko realized his next class was about to start and had to leave the cafeteria.

He refused to look behind him even when he thought he felt a pair of eyes following his as he left the room.

-O-

Kuroko didn't see Akashi again for a while after that. A few days after the lunch they all had together, Kuroko arrived at his and Kise's dorm room late in the evening, rubbing his shoulders. Kise, for once, was there before him, took notice of it and blinked owlishly. He had been preening his wings on the floor, and a stack of golden feathers lay on the floor beside him.

"Kurokocchi has stiff shoulders?" Kise asked, stilling himself from running his fingers through his feathers. Kuroko shrugged slightly and hid a wince.

"My back has just been very stiff for a few weeks now. Nothing to worry about, Kise-kun", Kuroko told him as he shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes. Kise's golden eyes didn't leave him yet, though.

"Eh? Why didn't you say anything? I know a few massage techniques that could help!" Kise literally bounced up from the floor and approached Kuroko, who had sat down on his bed, going through his bag, looking for his pencil case. Kuroko shook his head.

"It's fine Kise-kun. It'll pass eventually", Kuroko told him. He felt his bed tip slightly as Kise settled behind him.

"Aw, it won't take long and it'll feel great, I swear!" Kise told him cheerily and one of his hands landed on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko flinched and pushed the hand away with a frown.

"I said it's fine, Kise-kun. I don't- " he cut himself off when he saw the confused look on Kise's face, his hand still hovering above Kuroko's shoulder. The blonde then frowned, the rare serious look on his face surprising Kuroko.

"Take your shirt off", Kise ordered sternly. Kuroko frowned, but didn't get to protest, before Kise almost shouted: "Take it off!" Tensing, Kuroko obeyed, mostly because he had rarely seen Kise so upset. They shared the same bathroom and had seen each other in little clothing often enough that Kuroko didn't feel too self-conscious of having to take his shirt off.

The sweater had been a warm cover against the cold winter air, and even though he was inside, he shivered slightly at the chill. Kise pushed on his back to make him turn his back to him and Kuroko almost jumped when the blond ran his hand down his back in some unfamiliar pattern. He seemed to just avoid the aching spots, curiously enough.

"What-" Kuroko was cut off again by the blonde's serious voice.

"Have you been stretching at all? Or done any of the muscle building exercises? I'm sure the nurse gave you one and even if you lost it you should be able to find one fitting for you from the library-" this time it was Kuroko's turn to cut Kise off.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he pushed himself from the bed pulling on his shirt again. He was frowning, hating to be left out. Kise was looking at him with an odd expression that was a mix of frustration, confusion and worry.

"Your back", Kise stated slowly, "You know we have to keep up with regular training when our flight muscles start to grow. And from what I've seen, you seem to be pretty far along. I wouldn't be surprised to see the feathers start growing in few weeks." For few long seconds, Kuroko could only stare at him blankly.

"Flight muscles", he stated and Kise nodded slowly.

"On my back", he said and finally his brains seemed to make some progress. He had found it curious his shirts had seemed slightly tighter lately, not enough to worry about getting fat, but enough that he noticed. The back ache he had been having for weeks now always seemed worse when he had to put on his backpack.

But otherwise, it didn't make sense. He would never grow his wings, he would never have a soul mate, he didn't have any need for...

"I'm going to grow wings?" Kuroko asked then, his voice soft. Kise looked startled by the tone he used, though Kuroko didn't pay much attention to his reaction. He dashed past the blonde, pulling off his sweater again and turned his back to the mirror in the bathroom. He stared at his back, his mind trying to compare the pictures he had seen of human anatomy and of the way the muscles started growing… His breath got caught in his throat as he followed the muscle lines in his back. They were all in the right place, but they were smaller and… flatter than the ones he had seen in pictures. Most likely because of the lack of proper training and…

A sob escaped his throat, surprising him and interrupting his thoughts. And as if on sign, a single hot tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kurokocchi…" Kuroko didn't turn to see the blonde staring at him, shocked, from the doorway. He only turned away from the mirror when Kise gently grabbed his arm to guide him back to his bed and helped him put his shirt back on. Kise had barely gotten him to sit down when someone knocked on their dorm room door. With an annoyed grunt, Kise dashed across the room to open the door.

Only a second later Aomine pushed his way to the room.

"Yo, Tets-" the way the blue haired male froze as he took in the sobbing and crying form of one of his friends was almost comical. Kuroko made a weak attempt of greeting him, but only managed to make the sobbing louder. It really would have been a humorous scene, Kuroko found himself thinking, if the duo hadn't looked to distressed to see him breaking down.

"Holy… What the hell happened? Did someone do something to you? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? I will-" at that point Kise was kind enough to cut him off and offered him a hushed summary of what had transpired. Aomine frowned, obviously confused, but also worried.

"Should I get someone? Satsuki or…" but Kuroko shook his head vehemently though he was unable stop the tears from leaking from his eyes. Kise looked panicked and ran to the closets, pulling out a blanket with small penguins prints all over it.

"Can you make some hot cocoa?" Kise asked Aomine, his voice and tone frantic as he laid the blanket over Kuroko's shoulders and found himself unable to move as Kuroko wrapped his fingers around his sleeve. Kise settled on the bed, wrapping his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, though he still looked at rather loss of what to do. Aomine nodded numbly and rushed to the small stove across the room.

For the next ten minutes they would hear Aomine swearing as he searched through the closets for a kettle, cocoa powder, mugs…

It took a long while longer even after Kuroko was offered a mug of steaming hot cocoa, for him to calm down enough that the sobs became small sniffs. Only then did Kise and Aomine feel like it was safe to move and they helped now exhausted Kuroko to lie down and covered him with blankets.

Only a minute later Kuroko was asleep.

-O-

The following morning, Kuroko found a note and a strict training schedule on his nighstand, favor from Kise. When Kuroko finished with his classes that day, Aomine came to find him from the library and offered to help him with his muscle exercises.

The day after, Murasakibara offered Tatsuya to teach him preening once his feathers started growing. And only a few days after that, Kuroko even came across Midorima, who, as a medical student, offered to take a look at his back since Kuroko refused to go see the nurse, not to mention a professional doctor.

Kuroko had considered calling Kagami, but decided not to. He still hadn't seen any sign of feathers after all. And despite his suspicions, he had no idea who his soul mate was. He decided he would tell them once he figured it out. And so days became weeks and when Kuroko felt the first signs of itching on his back, almost two months had passed.

He still had no idea who his soul mate was, and suspected he wouldn't know until he saw their wings. He did know who he suspected and he wished they were, but Kuroko hadn't seen Akashi since that one time he had joined them for lunch in the cafeteria. No one from the Generation of Miracles had said a thing either, so Kuroko had no clues to go on.

Two weeks after the dark smoky gray feathers had started growing on his back Kuroko had decided he had had enough. He could already feel the joints growing beneath his skin and a small bone bump had formed under the feathers covering the whole of his upper back.

Kuroko had heard enough rumors to know where to start looking for the elusive red head and so, once he had finished with his classes one Friday evening, he made his way to the part of the campus where they taught business and economy.

He wouldn't deny he was curious as to why Akashi hadn't come to see him, since he should have his feathers growing in as well. After all, Akashi was like him. They had both been able to see others' wings ever since they could remember. They had both been waiting for this long to find their soul mates. The only exception, Kuroko though, would be that, from what Kuroko had heard of the Akashi family, Akashi had known he would eventually find his soul mate and grow his wings.

Perhaps that was why Akashi hadn't gone looking for Kuroko, Kuroko thought to himself, since he had known all along Kuroko was his soul mate. Though for Kuroko, that would have been even a bigger reason to go see him. Why would he, even after finding his soul mate, decide to be alone?

Kuroko slipped inside the building unnoticed by the students leaving to spend their weekends. The advanced economics class was held on Fridays, and Kuroko had previously looked up where the class was located, so he knew where to head to.

He arrived to the right hallway just in time to see the teacher leave the room, though he left the door open. Curious, Kuroko made his way to the classroom door, but slowed down when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside.

"…sure you don't want to go see him? You're already growing out your _humerus_ as is he. I think it's fairly accurate to say now that he really is your soul mate", Midorima finished and Kuroko heard a small clicking sound. He blinked, realizing they were playing shogi. Should he really interrupt them? He didn't exactly want to get caught eavesdropping either…

"I'm sure, Shintarou", Kuroko recognized Akashi's smooth voice. A short silence followed, only interrupted by the clicking sound as they moved their pieces. Kuroko frowned, wondering if he should just go in and apologize for listening in, but stilled again when Midorima spoke.

"And may I ask why that is?" the green haired male asked. Kuroko really should have interrupted them then, but he found himself unable to move. His heart was beating hard as he awaited the response.

"'Why'…?" Akashi asked softly. A short silence followed again, before Akashi continued, "I'm sure I've told you about my father's opinion on this matter and I can't say I completely disagree with him. Having a soul mate of the same gender… I'm sure you understand how that would affect our company's public image." Kuroko's breath hitched and his fingers gripped the strap of his bag hard enough to to his knuckles turn white. He wished he hadn't come here, he wished he hadn't stopped to eavesdrop…

He wished he was misunderstanding the conversation.

"Yes, I'm aware. But don't you think you should talk it through with Kuroko? From what Kise and Aomine slipped, it seems he was in the belief he would never get a soul mate and now…" Midorima was saying. Kuroko knew he should feel offended for Aomine and Kise telling others about his small breakdown, but he forgot all about it as he anxiously waited for Akashi's response.

"And it would have no doubt been better for him to stay in that belief. I have no intention of getting to know him better, as our relationship would have no future. I'm sure you agree it's the logical solution. I've come this far without feeling the need to find a soul mate, I'm sure having wings won't affect my opinion on the matter", for a few seconds, Kuroko forgot how to breathe. The wound that had been slowly closing up over the past few weeks seemed to have been ripped open. His chest hurt and in attempt to gather himself, he briefly lost focus and dropped his bag.

Midorima's voice, which had been talking just a few moments previously, fell silent. Kuroko stiffened at the realization that they had heard him. He picked up his bag and dashed down the hallway, not caring about making noise anymore. As soon as he reached the door, he sped to full sprint, ignoring the prickling feeling behind his eyes.

Really, he had no reason to feel so hurt. He should have considered Akashi's position more. He should have realized. He shouldn't have had baseless expectations on the matter. He knew many examples of some high profile people whom, despite obviously having their wings, never showed up anywhere with their soul mates, though they never married either. He should have been able to connect the dots.

Really, Kuroko knew, the only reason he should have for tears was because of his stupidity. For hoping, for deluding himself that despite everything, he could have the same others had. That he could have what Ogiwara and Kagami had.

Kuroko was panting heavily when he finally reached his dorm. He ignored Takao's cheery greeting in favor of hurrying to his dorm room and locking the door. There, he finally collapsed against the door, before flinching away as it pushed painfully on the bone sticking slightly from his back. With a pained whine he pushed himself further into the room, before stumbling on his knees, utterly spent. His bag lay by the door and for few minutes he stayed on his knees, just breathing. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek and dried before reaching his chin. He closed his eyes in order to focus on calming his whirling thoughts.

For so long, he had wished to find his soul mate. He had though it would make it all better. He had thought it would ease the pain, make him finally feel complete. He had though having his wings growing out would end his loneliness.

He had been wrong.

Now, more than ever, he felt alone. He felt unwanted, a liability. His still growing wings were but painful mockery of what he had wanted, hoped for. With an anguished whine like growl, Kuroko pulled off his hoodie, feeling like he was suffocating. His back arched at the uncomfortable feeling as the fabric pulled on the small feathers growing on his back. He reached at his back, his fingers brushed against the feathers and it _hurt_. He wished he had been like Kiyoshi.

His fingers curled around a tuft of feathers painfully tight and he wished he had never started growing his wings. His breath shuddered and he closed his eyes fighting against tears. _He didn't want to feel like this._

With a pained cry, Kuroko pulled the feathers loose.

Immediately he felt the warm and wet feeling on his back due to the rough treatment. Kuroko curled on himself gripping another tuft of small, soft feathers, still trying in vain to stop himself from _hurting_ so much.

Because even his soul mate didn't want him.

Another cry escaped his lips as more feathers was pulled loose and Kuroko was sobbing and he hated it, _he hated feeling so weak and he hated feeling so hurt because he had dared to hope for the same things others had._

His nails dug in his skin painfully.

He really was a freak. Akashi had been just fine without a soul mate. Why could Kuroko not get rid of this feeling of being incomplete? Why was he the only one feeling this way?

The wet sticky feeling of something dripping down his back made him shiver.

He hated how his biggest wish had come true, only to turn into something ugly and cruel. So twisted from what he had really wanted.

 _How could he have deluded himself so?_

He cried in pain as he ripped off the feathers, the reason for his condition. The reason he was _hurting_ and why he had come to _fool_ himself to think… Rough, whining sobs rose from his throat as he tried to get the pain to _stop_ and when he was done, it was already dark in the dorm room. He stayed curled up on the floor, his back covered in dried and fresh blood and missing all the soft feathers he had so adored only hours prior. Now they lied on bloody bundles around him and the white nip of the _humerus_ stuck out through the broken and bloody skin.

Kuroko was still in the same position, sobbing, with silent pained whines escaping him every now and then, when Kise opened the door, having to kick aside the bag Kuroko had dropped in front of the door. Kuroko barely heard the horrified gasp and barely felt it when Kise half carried him to the bathroom and supported him against the wall while the blonde turned on the water and dug out his phone. Few minutes later, Kuroko was soaked and Kise helped him from the shower and made a weak attempt of cleaning his back, before Midorima dashed into the room.

He took one look at Kuroko's back before swearing and telling Kise to get the first aid kit and call Takao. After that, Kuroko could later only recall the pain as someone cleaned and bandaged his back. When he woke up the next morning, he was alone in the room.

There was a glass of water and painkillers on his nightstand along with a note from Midorima which told him not to strain himself and that they would have a talk later, preferably with Akashi along.

Kuroko's breathing hitched as he read over the words and, with his mind made up, he pushed himself from the bed despite the pain. He changed into fresh set of clothes, packed his backpack and left the room, leaving behind a note where he stated he would be visiting his friends for the weekend.

 **A/N**

This was actually supposed to be just a long-ish one shot, but my friend convinced me to split it into chapters. (Though I only split it into two, sorry). The next "chapter" is slightly longer, be warned.

This is only a side note, the real A/N will be at the end of the story.  
Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** The same warnings from previous chapter apply for this one too.

Kuroko caught the next train from Tokyo and couple of hours later, he was walking down a silent street, stopping every now and then to check the address. Finally he spotted the right name tag and proceeded to ring the doorbell.

Kiyoshi opened the door only a few seconds later and while he was surprised to see Kuroko, he let the smaller male in without a fuss, though he jumped a bit when Kuroko hissed in pain when he attempted to lay his hand on his shoulder.

Kiyoshi offered him tea and they sat mostly in silence, before Kiyoshi offered to take him to do some shopping for them, but when he noticed the pained movements from Kuroko's part, he warned him that Riko and Hyuuga would stop by soon and left him on his own for a bit.

Riko and Hyuuga arrived half an hour later, not surprised to find Kuroko there as Kiyoshi had called to inform them. Kiyoshi came back another half an hour later and Riko and Kiyoshi made Hyuuga keep Kuroko from helping in the kitchen while they cooked.

The dinner was filled with light hearted conversation, until Riko and Hyuuga left. Kuroko attempted to get up to help Kiyoshi with the dishes, but instead got himself new painkillers and a strict order to stay put. Later in the evening, Kiyoshi was bringing Kuroko sheets for the sofa, when he spotted the bandaged back and the blood seeping through when Kuroko was in middle to switching into his nightwear.

He scolded Kuroko for not telling him and demanded to change Kuroko's bandages. He didn't ask what had happened, and Kuroko appreciated it.

Even though both of them knew Kiyoshi could tell the wounds were self-inflected.

Kiyoshi worked in silence, taking a lot longer than Midorima had taken. In Kiyoshi's defense though, Midorima was actually studying to be a doctor while the biggest medical procedure Kiyoshi had done was splinting Izuki's leg when they had been on a hike by the mountains and he had slipped on some rocks.

"He doesn't want me", Kuroko said softly as Kiyoshi finished tying up the bandage, shaking the older male from his thoughts. His work wasn't as neat as Midorima's had been either, but it would do, Kuroko noted absently. Kiyoshi nodded to show he had heard what Kuroko had said, but otherwise didn't offer any words, nor demand for answers. They sat in silence for few long minutes, before Kuroko spoke again.

"Do you think", Kuroko started, not lifting his eyes, "it would be too late to try to do it your way?" If Kiyoshi noticed the way Kuroko's voice broke at the end, he didn't say it. He sighed heavily and carefully wrapped Kuroko in an embrace.

"I don't know", he stated honestly and Kuroko slumped. He didn't cry, but they stayed like that until Kuroko pushed away and Kiyoshi left him to sleep without any more words exchanged between them that night.

-O-

Kiyoshi went back to work on Monday – he worked an assistant teacher at the local school – but he let Kuroko stay at his apartment. His grandparents were on a trip to Tokyo and would only be back next week. He did warn Kuroko about Izuki's habit of dropping by every now and then, but Kuroko didn't see him until Wednesday. To say Kuroko was surprised to hear someone just walk in, someone who wasn't Kiyoshi that is, was an understatement.

"Kuroko! Hyuuga told me you crashed at Kiyoshi's", Izuki hummed and Kuroko couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, his earlier scare forgotten. Izuki, unaware of Kuroko's slowly healing injury, let Kuroko help him cook dinner for when Kiyoshi would be coming home.

When someone rang the doorbell an hour later, Izuki was the one to rush to open the door.

"Still forgetting his key, that big idiot", Kuroko frowned at Izuki's amused muttering. That was funny, Kuroko could swear Kiyoshi had spun the keys in around his fingers as he had left the house that morning…

"Tatsuya?" Kuroko froze when he heard Izuki's voice. Slowly, hesitantly, he edged towards the entrance.

"Ah… I wasn't expecting to see you here. Taiga told me Kuroko spent the last few days at Kiyoshi's…"

"He is here", Izuki responded, but there was a sharp edge at his voice which Kuroko had only heard very few times. The last time was during high school when they had a match against Hanamiya…

"May we speak with him?" Tatsuya asked a slight impatient tone evident his voice and Kuroko felt as if there was a lump stuck in his throat. Because there was no way Tatsuya had come alone.

"Why?" Izuki asked and Kuroko forgot his dread for a second, as he felt touched by the older male's attempt to defend Kuroko.

"Ne, Muro-chin, can I just crush him?" Kuroko jumped at Murasakibara's voice. He distantly listened to Tatsuya telling Murasakibara that no, he could not crush Izuki, as he tried to collect his thoughts. Just when he was about to step in, when Kiyoshi decided to make his well-timed appearance.

"What is going on here?" he sounded polite enough, but there was a stern undertone to his question. Silence fell between the two parties.

"They're here looking for Kuroko", Izuki filled in then, when neither Murasakibara nor Tatsuya made an attempt to explain themselves.

"Well, if Kuroko doesn't want to see you…" Kiyoshi trailed off and Kuroko decided if he was going to step up, he would have to do it now. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward from behind the corner.

"It's alright Izuki-kun, Kiyoshi-kun", Kuroko told them. Kiyoshi and Izuki still looked worried, but the latter still stepped aside to let the duo in, having to jump aside to dodge Murasakibara's huge wings.

-O-

"Kagami told me you were here. I think he heard it from Hyuuga…" Tatsuya explained when Kiyoshi casually wondered how they knew where to look for Kuroko.

"I told Atsushi when he said he hadn't seen you for few days", the black haired male finished with a glance at the taller male.

"Why did you come here, Kuro-chin? You still have classes, don't you? Others were asking where you went too", Murasakibara asked and Kuroko diverted his gaze. He wasn't sure how to respond without giving out everything.

"Did you tell them?" Kiyoshi asked. Murasakibara frowned at him.

"Of course not", he said as if it should have been obvious. Kuroko glanced up, surprised and glad for the change of subject.

"Kuroko would have told them himself if he wanted us to know. I only came because even Mido-chin was worried", Murasakibara trailed off, his eyes trailing over at the biscuits across the table. Kuroko slid the plate closer to Murasakibara, who cheered up noticeably. He took a bite from a biscuit before stopping, as if remembering something.

"Hey… Did someone hurt Kuro-chin?" the giant asked, his purple wings flaring almost angrily. Kuroko smiled thinly.

"You could say that, Murasakibara-kun", Kuroko said. _I hurt myself_ , he finished to himself. A silence fell around the table as Kiyoshi and Izuki tried to make sense of the situation and Tatsuya, with what little more information he had, connected the dots even before Murasakibara spoke again.

"Was it Aka-chin?" he asked and Kuroko diverted his gaze, resisting the urge to close his eyes. He didn't respond. Couldn't, because it wasn't fair to blame Akashi for his crashed dreams, but he couldn't get rid of the words echoing in his mind. He wasn't supposed to have heard them. He wasn't supposed to even have been there.

"Why do you say that, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked softly after a moment of silence. Murasakibara frowned slightly.

"Aka-chin is Kuro-chin's soul mate, isn't he? Aka-chin can be mean, but he's mostly nice. I think Kuro-chin would be good for Aka-chin", he grabbed another biscuit from the plate, ignorant to the way Kuroko stiffened at his words. Kuroko's chest felt hollow as he repeated what he had told Kiyoshi only few days prior: "He doesn't want me." Kiyoshi let out the breath he had been holding once he heard Kuroko's words, while Izuki looked at him wide eyed, finally catching up at what they were talking about. Tatsuya didn't show any reaction outwards, though his wings shuddered ever so slightly.

"Eh, is that so? But Aka-chin was looking for Kuro-chin too", Murasakibara stated. He finally gave up any attempts at modesty and snatched the rest of the biscuits for himself. He offered one to Tatsuya, who declined with a slight shake of his head. Kuroko, meanwhile, had tensed again. He refused to let himself dwell on the revelation and forced his attention on something else.

"And Murasakibara-kun didn't tell him?" Kuroko asked. From what he had gathered from the others of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi's orders were absolute and if Akashi wished for something, the others obeyed with upmost loyalty. Murasakibara shifted uncomfortably, before, for the first time that day, looking straight into Kuroko's eyes.

"He didn't ask, because I like Kuro-chin too", he stated. Silence filled the room after that, until izuki remembered the dinner in oven. Kiyoshi politely asked if Tatsuya and Murasakibara would like to stay for dinner, but despite the puppy eyes Murasakibara casted at Tatsuya they declined. Murasakibara asked if Kuroko knew when he would come back and Kuroko honestly told him he didn't know. He would have to go back eventually, but if Akashi had truly been looking for him as well… He knew what Akashi would tell him and he knew he couldn't be hurt worse than he already was, but…

Hope was a stubborn thing and no matter what he wanted and how hard he wished for it to just stop, it was impossible to simply rid yourself of something you had held on to for so long.

Because it was done, over, ruined. Kuroko would never have his dream come true and he would just have to move on, carrying a reminder of that painful dream with him for the rest of his life.

They had already finished the dinner and Kuroko was sitting in the kitchen while Kiyoshi and Izuki were doing the dishes, as Kiyoshi had told Izuki about his condition.

Kuroko was twirling a saltshaker idly, his mind whirring.

"Am I a freak for wanting something I can never have?" Kuroko hadn't really meant to ask it aloud, but realized his mistake when Kiyoshi and Izuki stilled and turned to look at him. He didn't bother to try to explain himself, instead he frowned and considered leaving the room. Then Izuki turned around, drying his hands on a towel, apparently done with the dishes.

"Seeing as I know what you're talking about, do you mind if I speak straight instead of theorizing in third person?" Izuki asked and slightly surprised, Kuroko nodded without thinking.

"In that case: No, you're not", Izuki stated. Kuroko refrained from huffing at the obvious response.

"Kuroko… I like to think that everyone deserves to be happy and that includes finding their soul mate, if that is what they need to be happy. And I know _you_ Kuroko and I _know_ you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved and I know… I've seen how much you've wanted to meet your soul mate. There is _nothing_ wrong with you for wanting that. But you're a kind person too and I know that even if you got what you wished for, you would rather make your soul mate happy than stop to consider what would make you happy", Kuroko looked up to see Izuki looking at him steadily with his sharp gray eyes. Kuroko found himself once again fighting against tears and bowed slightly at Izuki, who then decided to try to lighten the mood with one of his lovely puns, which Kuroko took as a welcome distraction.

-O-

The next morning, Kuroko found himself on a train heading back to Tokyo. Hopefully, he would arrive just in time for his evening classes even if he did have to skip lunch.

Kise and Aomine were no doubt surprised to see him pop by the dorm room, where the duo spent their time when they were skipping class. Kuroko bowed when he caught sight of them and apologized for worrying them, before he was already dashing to his class having retrieved his books.

Kuroko had to stay behind when the class ended to apologize for his absence and to ask for the materials handed to them earlier that week. He would have some catching up to do later, but for now, Kuroko stashed the papers to his bag.

Once again, Kuroko decided to the other side of the campus, knowing Akashi had most of his classes there. He knew that if he pushed it off enough to give himself time to over think it he would never get it done. And if he didn't get it done, he would never stop hoping. And if he couldn't stop hoping he would never stop hurting. Determined, he headed to the main door of the building, where he could cut across the campus to reach the building where most of the classes Akashi attended to were held.

He didn't have to go that far though.

As soon as he stepped out from the building he was greeted with the sight of the red headed male standing beside the door, obviously waiting for someone. When Kuroko emerged from the building, he had lifted his gaze and nodded at him in greeting.

"I think we need to have a talk, Kuroko-kun", Akashi said and Kuroko simply nodded. With a small gesture of his hand, Akashi began to lead him away from the campus. Realizing they might be walking for a while, Kuroko picked up his bag properly and slipped the strap over his shoulder before wincing in pain as it slid against the raw skin stretched over the _humurus_ bone.

Akashi didn't miss his flinch and with one swift and smooth movement he was beside Kuroko.

"Do you mind?" he asked, or more like demanded, Kuroko noted. Kuroko barely managed to blink, before Akashi had already taken his bag and was marching forward with determined steps. Puzzled, Kuroko slowly made his way after him. He realized belatedly that Akashi's reaction must have meant that he knew about his injury. A feeling of dread pooled in his stomach, but he forced himself to walk straight, smoothing out his expression.

He had come this far, he couldn't run away now.

-O-

About twenty minutes later Akashi guided him to a fancy looking apartment at even fancier building. He left Kuroko's bag to the living room and gestured for Kuroko to take a seat at one of the creamy white couches. Akashi himself disappeared to where Kuroko figured the kitchen was. Kuroko left his shoes to the entrance, casting one awed glance at the costly looking coats by the door, before doing as Akashi had bid him.

The couch was far more comfortable that what it had looked like even though Kuroko didn't dare to try and lean his back against the backrest. Only few minutes later Akashi emerged from the kitchen, carrying a small tray which held two cups of tea as well as some milk and sugar.

Kuroko thanked him once he had poured them their cups and took a sip to try and ease his nervousness. Akashi slowly lowered his own cup, having taken a sip as well. Kuroko followed suit, making an accurate guess that Akashi would get straight to point.

"First of all, I would like to make clear that I do not appreciate having my private conversations eavesdropped on", his red and gold eyes pinned Kuroko with a look that dared him to try and deny the accusation. Kuroko didn't, instead he bowed briefly, but refused to apologize for his actions. After all, Akashi had decided not to even meet him without Kuroko having anything to say on the matter. Akashi seemed to smirk, but sobered as soon as it had appeared.

"But I guess it will make this conversation shorter. You already know I have no intentions to put any effort in this relationship. As you know, my family has to keep up certain public images to maintain their good reputation. As I will one day inherit the company, the company's public image is also my concern. Along with all the studies and work, I do not have the time to play baby sitter for my supposed soul mate", and despite the fact that Kuroko had known what Akashi would tell him, despite knowing his dream had already been scrapped… It hurt. But what hurt even more was Akashi's stoic face, like the fact that they would soon have a matching pair of wings, like the fact that given a chance, they would be able to find something in each other that they would never in million years find in anyone else, didn't matter.

As if Akashi really didn't need him.

The one person in the world who was supposed to be his missing other half, didn't need him.

Kuroko was tired of crying and feeling hurt. He was tired of getting his hopes up just to be let down. So he swallowed his tears and straightened his back, looking straight at Akashi, almost challenging.

"Okay", he stated simply and to his satisfaction he saw surprise fluttering across Akashi's posture. It was gone soon enough, almost fast enough to make Kuroko wonder if he had even seen it.

"I'm fine with all this. I'll stay out of your life and you will never catch a glimpse of me again, if…" Kuroko trailed off. He was betting everything on this. Everything he had left of his dream.

"'If'…?" Akashi prompted, though not impatiently, simply curious.

"If… if you can honestly tell me you don't want this. If you can honestly tell me that whenever you see you parents' matching set of wings or Kise-kun and Aomine-kun's wings, you have never though that you want that for yourself. If you can't tell me, swear to me, that the relief and affection I felt when I realized you were my soul mate were not reflected. Can you do that?" Kuroko finished, never taking his eyes off of Akashi. The red head didn't respond immediately, though he looked thoughtful. Nodding to himself, Kuroko picked up his bag. Akashi looked up at him, clearly surprised.

"I'll be waiting for your response, Akashi-kun. Thank you for the tea", Kuroko bowed slightly before pulling on his coat with a silent hiss of pain and picking up his shoes. He left the apartment quickly and sighed in relief once he was outside. He wondered if he could still find his way back to the campus.

-O-

Kise was fussing over him as soon as he entered their dorm room. Kuroko answered his questions wearily without sparing the blonde a glance, until he fell unnaturally silent after his barrage of questions.

"Did you… speak with Akashi?" Kise was shifting his weight from one leg to another, clearly nervous. And perhaps even worried.

"I did", Kuroko answered honestly and almost smiled at the way the blonde brightened up a bit.

"And?" Kuroko blinked, wondering how to respond.

"We'll see", he responded then. He could see Kise was not satisfied with the response, but let it go. He began to fill the silence with mindless chatter again, until there was a knock on the dorm door. Thinking it was just Aomine, Kuroko didn't turn from his school books. When it was Midorima's voice drifting from the doorway instead, he hesitantly spun around in his chair. Midorima had his medical bag with him and immediately told Kuroko to strip. Knowing it would be futile to try to refuse, Kuroko took off his shirt to let Midorima probe at his back.

"It's healing quickly as expected. The growing should accelerate soon enough, and the rest of the bones will push out once the _humerus_ straightens up. You'll feel uncomfortable for a few weeks while getting used to the feeling of the wings passing through your clothes. I would advise to slit some of your most comfortable shirts backs for some comfort… Aside from that, it seems Aomine has been doing good job with your training. The muscles are forming well, though they're not as far along as they should be, so some discomfort and back aches are to be expected", Kuroko just nodded silently as Midorima slipped to his doctor mode. He wrapped his back in bandages once more, though this time avoiding covering up the spot where the _humerus_ poked out.

"On another matter entirely…" Midorima muttered when as he packed his bag. He handed a slip of paper to Kuroko.

"Seeing as I gave your number to Akashi when he asked for it, it is only right I give you his. It seems… you managed to get through to him after all", Midorima nodded at him in, flashing a very small, almost unnoticeable smile, before leaving the room. Silence reigned in the room for a few seconds before Kise spoke up: "Did… Midorimacchi just compliment Kurokocchi on something…?" Kuroko, feeling as surprised as Kise looked, didn't offer any other comment on the matter.

Did that mean Akashi was actually considering Kuroko's words…?

Suddenly catching up with school work didn't feel as heavy as it had just moments ago.

-O-

Midorima had been right. Only three days later, which fortunately happened to be Friday, Kuroko woke up in middle of the night to a splitting pain in his back. He scared the crap out of Kise with his sudden pained moaning and trashing. Kise, remembering the time he had gotten his wings, had brought him ice cubes wrapped in a towel and wet towels for wiping away the sweat and blood. It was common that there was some blood when the wing structure finally pushed through the skin, and often it would happen in hospital where they could give pain medication and help the wings push through by cutting open the skin even if they weren't able to touch the wings itself.

It wasn't particularly dangerous to let them push through by themselves either as the wounds closed up unnaturally fast once the wings were out. But even so… Kuroko would much have preferred to have something to dull the pain.

It was early morning by the time the pain eased up enough that Kuroko could fall asleep again, which he gladly did, as did Kise. They both slept well into the evening after which Kise left to see Aomine and Kuroko, after finally washing up, continued catching up with schoolwork.

He kept getting distracted by the way every small current of air brushed against his still slightly damp fluffy feathers, as they had only broken out from the wing sac hours earlier. At one point, Kuroko had enough and pulled off his shirt in favor of seeing his wings and back in full glory.

His back was still badly scarred, though it was healing well and new feathers were sprouting from here and there. The feathers were snowy white at the base of the wings, despite the ones in his back having been smoky gray before his small breakdown. At the very tips, though, the white darkened to raven black. Kuroko flapped his fluffy limbs experimentally and then bit his lip to stop the pained moan from escaping. It seemed he would have to be careful with those and keep up with the training menu even now that the wings were properly growing.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Takao stopped by due to Midorima's request and was surprised to see his wings out already. He reminded Kuroko to use the ointment Midorima had given him to ease with the muscle ache and left soon after that. Kise spent the night at Aomine's room, since Aomine's roommate, a smart, but slightly shifty looking guy named Imayoshi, had gone to visit his own soul mate – Aomine referred to him as an Apologetic Mushroom for some reason – away from Tokyo.

Kuroko spent an hour just lying in the bed and trying to figure out the best position to for his wings, until he promptly fell asleep.

-O-

He woke up to a stiff back and tried his luck at the shower. To say the least, it was very messy. Kuroko was still trying to dry off the floors as well as his wings when Kise came back with Aomine in tow to invite Kuroko for a lunch with them and Murasakibara and Tatsuya. Kuroko politely refused, saying he needed more time to get used to his new appendages.

He spent the day stretching them and trying to figure out the ways moving them hurt the least.

When Monday passed by as well as Tuesday, Kuroko could no longer distract himself from the fact he had heard nothing from Akashi despite what Midorima had told him. He wondered if it would be okay for him to text the red haired boy. He was still staring at his phone late in Tuesday night, considering whether or not to text Akashi, when his phone vibrated and signed that new message had arrived.

Curiously, Kuroko opened it.

 _I have considered what we talked about last week.  
I will meet you at the gate at 12:30, tomorrow  
so we can have lunch together._

The fact that Akashi hadn't even bothered to sign his first text message spoke in volumes, but Kuroko sent back an affirmative message anyway.

If Kise noticed his unusually giddy mood, he didn't say anything about it and Kuroko pretended not to notice Kise snapping a picture of him, probably sending it straight to Aomine.

Kuroko woke up an hour before his alarm clock rang, which was very unusual for him. But it made sense, since the very first though he had when he snapped his eyes open was…

 _I have a date._

Even though Kuroko liked nothing better than snoozing for at least half an hour in bed before getting up, this morning he shot up from the bed immediately, wide awake. He woke up Kise by using the shower, which Kise let him know by moaning loudly and pitifully. Kise had curled himself to a blanket burrito and remained that way while Kuroko practically raided his wardrobe.

He considered putting on his light blue hoodie, but then put it away as too casual. He wondered what Akashi would be wearing… The redhead seemed to use casual clothes, even if they were always from some well-known brand, but somehow he always looked very… regal. Or business-like? Maybe it was the way he carried himself that simply demanded for respect.

Kuroko wondered what the red head looked like in the mornings. What did he sleep in? Did he ever have as horrific bed head as Kuroko did? Was he an early riser? An image of the red head in loose t-shirt, getting up from the bed while stretching flashed in Kuroko's mind, and a slight blush dusted his cheeks. He dropped the t-shirt from his hands as too casual and light. His fingers drifted over to the few dress shirts he had. No, that would be over-doing it. It was just a lunch in between classes.

 _Just dress as you usually do._

Kuroko glanced at the slightly baggy sweater lying on the foot of his bed. _Ugh._ Kuroko, with his low presence, didn't often worry about what other thought of his attire, since they rarely even noticed him. So it was Kuroko's policy that while he made himself look presentable, he saw no reason not to dress comfortably.

And in this time of the year when the air still had to warm up a bit, who could blame him for finding baggy and thick sweaters to his liking. Even Kise had given up on trying to fix his fashion sense, which was saying something.

Speaking of Kise, Kuroko looked at where the blonde still lied, wrapped up in his blankets. But, much to Kuroko's surprise, when he looked at where Kise's head should be, he saw a pair of groggy looking golden eyes looking back at him. Kuroko blinked at the sight.

As if realizing his cover had been blown, Kise slowly emerged from his cocoon, stretching widely while yawning. Stumbling slightly, the blonde, who looked too perfect for it to be this early in the morning ( _damn him)_ , made his way to Kuroko. As if it was natural thing to do, the blonde dug through the piles of clothing Kuroko had pulled on the floor and picked out slightly faded dark, almost black, pair of jeans that Kuroko had deemed too tight for him, but Kise and even Aomine said were the perfect match for him. He then went to another pile and pulled out Kuroko's favorite white hoodie and a black t-shirt with some gibberish written on it in sketchy white font. (Kuroko had gotten it as a Christmas present from Kise when the blonde still tried to fix his fashion sense.)

He threw the items at Kuroko before yawning again and heading towards the kitchen to make some coffee, Kuroko assumed. Kuroko eyed the items suspiciously, wondering if he could actually make it through the day without a high collar or scarf to cover his ne-

Kuroko's thoughts were rudely interrupted when something soft hit him in the back of his head. Kuroko turned, threw a half-hearted glare at Kise's direction where he moved from the entrance to the bathroom, and picked up the item Kise had thrown at him. It was a pastel blue scarf, which darkened to navy blue at the tip. Kuroko rarely used it because he thought triangular scarves were too bothersome, but he figured it would do nicely today.

When Kise emerged from the bathroom, hair wet, but feeling much more awake, he was surprised to find a steaming cup of coffee with some sugar mixed in waiting for him. He threw a curious look at Kuroko who was sipping his tea while going through some papers he needed for his classes. Kise knew for a fact Kuroko hated coffee with passion, unless it was heavily doused with vanilla cream. But when he picked up the cup and looked at Kuroko, he saw the smaller male blink innocently at him and lifting up one finger as if to say: _One time only._

Kuroko almost regretted his choice when the blonde leapt over to cling to him while crying out how he had grown up to be such a generous and kind person. Kuroko was still struggling to get rid of the blonde when Aomine walked in. It had become habit for them to unlock the door in mornings since it was too bothersome to go open the door for him whenever Momoi decided to actually make Aomine go to class. Kise immediately shot off of Kuroko, clinging into the tanned male instead.

"Look Aomine-cchi! Kuroko-cchi is wearing the clothes I picked for him! He even made me coffee!" Kise cried and while Aomine just raised an eyebrow, Kuroko flushed slightly. He picked up his bag and left the room quickly, wrapping the scarf casually around his neck.

-O-

"Oh wow, you look good today Kuroko!" Kuroko felt like burying himself when he heard Takao's voice. He briefly wondered that if he looked good today, did that mean he looked bad on regular basis?

"Kise-kun was kind enough to help me pick clothes for today", Kuroko answered politely, deciding it would be useless trying to cover it up since Kise would have told every and anyone about it by lunch time. Kuroko hoped Akashi would stay safe from rumors until lunch, but since the red head apparently knew everything about everything, he figured his wish was in vain. Takao was about to say something more, but just then Midorima reached them and grabbed his soul mate's upper arm.

"We're going to be late, you don't have the time to spread rumors, Takao", Midorima stated and with a polite nod to Kuroko, he dragged the other away. Though Kuroko had not missed the way Midorima had eyed his outfit with mild curiosity.

…really, was his taste in clothing that bad?

Trying not to dwell on it, Kuroko headed to his psychology class, making it well before the teacher arrived. No one tried to sit on him today, which was as good of a sign as any.

By the time the lunch time arrived, Kuroko was a nervous wreck.

He kept tugging on his t-shirt, checking if his shoe laces were neatly tied and smoothing out his scarf. Fortunately he managed to slip past Kise and Aomine who were headed towards the cafeteria without them noticing and pulled on his coat, before stepping outside the building.

It was 12:27 when he reached the campus gate and he did a last check up on his appearance, using his phone screen as a mirror, before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax. His wings were shivering slightly due to the uncomfortable feeling that came from passing through covers of clothing, but there was nothing Kuroko could do about that until he got some more control over them.

When the clock hit 12:30, Akashi finally emerged from behind the corner, looking as flawless as ever. He was wearing jeans, slightly lighter shade of blue than Kuroko's, and had a crimson red scarf wrapped around his neck, which went well with the expensive looking black fabric coat. But, much to Kuroko's surprise, he found himself very uninterested in these facts. Instead his attention was diverted to Akashi's back, where there _should_ , according to all logic, have been a pair of wings, but there was nothing.

A nasty lump seemed to form in Kuroko's throat so when Akashi made a small gesture for them to move on with a quiet: "Shall we?" Kuroko simply nodded. All of a sudden he became very conscious of the two fluffy appendages on his back. Were they properly folded? Was he dropping down feathers everywhere they went? Did the feathers stick out unnecessarily much to make his wings look messy? ….Well, messier _._ They were still very small, only reaching a bit past Kuroko's fingertips when spread out, but they were growing fast and Kuroko had spotted the first primary feathers starting to grow already. He would have to start preening regularly, but it was still painful to stretch enough so he could reach the base of the wings…

Lost in his thoughts, Kuroko only became aware of his surroundings when Akashi stopped and opened a door for him, leading to a small clean café. Kuroko had never visited there due to the rumors of unnecessarily high prices. But now that he was inside, he figured he should have come inside anyway. The decoration was mostly dark reddish brown and red and the sofas looked very comfortable. In the back, where Akashi led him, were a few tables separated from the rest of the café by wooden screens that almost reached the ceiling.

Akashi gestured for him to sit down to the opposite side of the table, which Kuroko did after he took off his coat. Akashi had done the same and Kuroko took in the red hoodie, left open from the front like Kuroko had done, and black form fitting t-shirt. But, again, Kuroko's gaze was diverted somewhere else. He almost sighed in relief when he noticed Akashi stretching a pair of almost as fluffy looking wings as Kuroko's was. Except, Akashi's wings were black with white tips. Much to his surprise, Kuroko found himself slightly disappointed by the color. He was distracted from the curious feeling, when he noticed Akashi taking a look at his appearance and a small amused smile appeared on his lips.

"It seems we're a match", he stated then and Kuroko hoped Akashi didn't notice the slight flush of his cheeks, which he failed to will away. Kuroko nodded in response just as the café waiter, in neat black uniform, came to take their orders. Akashi ordered a light meal which Kuroko echoed without really taking ote of what he had ordered. His eyes trailed wistfully over the dessert beverage section where he had spotted the vanilla milkshake. The waiter brought them water due to Akashi's request and only few minutes later they had their meals in front of them as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your hide your wings, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked once he saw Akashi reaching for his glass of water. Akashi took a sip before tilting his head slightly as he addressed Kuroko's question.

"I simply didn't wish to show them off to public at this early stage, so I willed for them to stay beneath the coat. With a little practice you should be able to do it as well, though I can't say I recommend it as it feels very restricting and uncomfortable", Akashi told him. Kuroko wondered at his words for a bit. He still had trouble even balancing with his wings and Akashi had already started figured out how the wing physics worked? Akashi smirked as if guessing what he was thinking, though neither of them commented on the subject after that.

Akashi inquired politely of his studies while they ate and Kuroko responded with equal politeness. They chatted of unimportant things while they ate and it was only when Akashi had taken a first sip of the still steaming tea that they got to the point they were there.

"As I mentioned in the message, I have considered your words, Kuroko-kun. And I've come to the decision of giving this… relationship a chance. I hope you won't take this lightly or treat it as foregone conclusion. Should I come to the conclusion that this will harm my family's reputation, I will end it", Kuroko had expected similar response, so he simply nodded at Akashi's words.

"I understand, Akashi-kun. But I hope you understand that I will do all in my power to stop that from happening", Kuroko stated in response. He was rewarded with another small twist of lips from Akashi, though it didn't seem as hostile this time.

"Well then, Tetsuya", Kuroko jumped a bit at the change in Akashi's way of addressing him, "This date is on me, as I was the one to indicate it." And if that statement made Kuroko feel giddy inside and a slight flush to rise to his cheeks…

Well, who could blame him.

-O-

Over the next few weeks, Kuroko saw a lot more of Akashi. They didn't meet on daily basis, maybe twice or thrice in a week, but others from the Generation of Miracles certainly noticed the difference in his mood. He smiled more, and his steps seemed lighter. He spoke more often and even took part in the playful jabs they sported in their group.

His wings were growing fast too. His back didn't ache pretty much at all, unless he did a lot of physical exercise, but that was nothing unusual. The tips of his wings went far past his arms now, but though they had grown in size and the primary feathers were growing in well, the color scheme stayed the same, though it seemed the white and gray area was much larger than he had first thought.

When he had accidentally plucked one of his pristine white primaries – which proved to be unexpectedly painful experience – this one almost as long as his lower arm, Kise had started a squabble in their lunch table, trying to get Kuroko give him the feather. He had only been silenced when a silent _snip_ sound had come from the end of the table and they had turned to see Akashi, who had joined them in the cafeteria that day, playing with a pair of sharp looking scissors. Kuroko had recognized them as Midorima's lucky item of the day and was mildly surprised Midorima had let someone else touch them. Not to mention a Sagittarius, but seeing as it was Akashi in question, Kuroko really shouldn't have been that surprised.

"I think we all agree that as Tetsuya is my soul mate and as his wings are a representation of our bond, any and all feathers he is to part with, are to belong to me before anyone else", Kise had quietly sat down on his seat and Murasakibara had lazily passed on the feather he had been idly playing with. Kuroko had seen Akashi swiftly slip the feather between one of his school books, before Murasakibara had demanded his attention by asking if he was going to eat his dessert. Kuroko didn't particularly like that day's dessert so he gave it to him.

-O-

Having accidentally plucked off one of his primaries had reminded Kuroko of the necessity of learning the correct way to preen his wings. He remembered Murasakibara had made an offer to have Tatsuya teach him, but for some reason Kuroko didn't really feel like it would be proper to ask him. So he had done the next best thing and went to the library.

He had found a bunch of books describing and even having pictures of how to preen correctly and how to know which feathers to pluck off. He had tried it himself the following evening, imitating Kise when the blonde preened, and sat on the floor of their dorm room.

Half an hour later he had been practically drowning in down feathers and he had only gone through his left wing and only the parts he could reach without having to stretch his back too much. Kise had chosen that moment to call it a night and marched into the room.

He had burst out laughing at Kuroko's plight, but helped him clean up the fallen feathers anyway, as he couldn't actually touch Kuroko's wings, but could touch the feathers that had already fallen off. He had suggested Kuroko tell his worries to Akashi, since it would make preening much more easier, but Kuroko was hesitant to do so. His back was still scarred from his self-inflected injury, even though it was mostly covered by small white feathers by now.

It just so happened, that the choice was taken from his hands only few days later.

Kuroko had stayed late at the local library, finishing up an assignment he had gotten that day, and he had completely ignored the forecast on the weather. It was pouring outside when he was about to leave and he hadn't brought an umbrella nor even a coat with him, as the days had grown warmer as of late. He had his light blue hoodie and, fortunately, a water resistant bag for his books. He had pulled up his hood and taken total of three steps into the rain when someone had pulled him back to the small shelter the library's roof offered.

To say he was surprised to see the familiar red hair and red and gold eyes would be an understatement. Akashi hadn't said a thing, simply opening his large black umbrella. Big enough to cover two persons if they walked close enough.

It hadn't, however, been big enough to cover their wings as they both tried to keep them away from each other. And as anyone could guess, wet wings were not a nice thing to have. Because of that, Kuroko had even agreed to Akashi's suggestion to go to his apartment as it was closer.

Still, by the time they finally got out of the rain, their wings weighted a ton. Kuroko's back was aching again and from the way Akashi's shoulders were tensed, he supposed he had the same problem. It was only logical that they would dry their wings off, also to prevent any mold from forming, and it was more efficient to help each other out with that.

Kuroko had been very self-conscious to pull off his shirt, but once he caught sight of Akashi's well-formed back, he quickly forgot his worries.

It had been the first time Kuroko had touched Akashi's wings and he had been happy to find out the feathers were as soft and smooth as his own. Akashi even had almost as much down feathers still mixed in and when Kuroko started to inspect his wings more, he found out Akashi had the same problem he did while preening. The feathers closer to his back were slightly messier and fluffier, since it was harder to reach. Kuroko decided to do his best to remedy that and experimentally ran his fingers through the soft black feathers of Akashi's back.

Kuroko almost jumped at the silent moan that escaped Akashi as he did. A brilliant red flush had covered his face and when Akashi turned slightly to apologize, Kuroko saw, for the first time ever, a faint blush covering Akashi's cheeks. Kuroko had been remarkably more careful with his touches after that.

Akashi's wings were mostly dried and preened in an hour or so and they switched their spots to dry off Kuroko's wings next.

Kuroko shifted nervously as Akashi sat down behind him. Akashi had already gone through the tips of Kuroko's wings while Kuroko had been working on his back, so all that was rest were the base of the wings and Kuroko's back. Kuroko was overly conscious of the scarred skin and his shoulders and back was stiff enough that he barely felt it when Akashi gently run his fingers over the small feathers on his back.

As if sensing his nervousness, Akashi decided to start preening from the feathers growing over the _humerus_. Kuroko shivered at the feeling and had to bite his lips so he wouldn't moan as Akashi had done. For obvious reasons, no one aside from him had ever touched his wings so to say they were sensitive… Actually, Kuroko couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

Only a minute later the feeling of Akashi running his fingers through his wings had lulled him into a daze. He was only aware of the body heat glowing from behind him and the way Akashi's thigh brushed against his waist every now and then made him shiver slightly.

He was brought out from his daze about fifteen minutes later, when Akashi had finally moved on to his back. He didn't tense this time, but he was very aware of the way Akashi gently, softly slid his fingers down his back, his fingers reaching the skin beneath the feathers. It happened for a few more times and Kuroko realized Akashi was feeling out the scars. Uncomfortable, Kuroko shifted, about to move away, when Akashi retreated his hands from his back.

Kuroko was about to turn around when he felt Akashi shift closer and wrap his arms around his middle. Kuroko froze stiff even as Akashi leaned closer, his stomach against Kuroko's back and his legs on either side of the slightly smaller male. His breath hitched as Akashi he felt Akashi rest his head on Kuroko's shoulder. He didn't move for a long while after that and slowly Kuroko relaxed. His wings lowered and he settled his own hands over Akashi's, where they rested over Kuroko's stomach.

Kuroko couldn't say how long they stayed like that, but it was late when Akashi unwrapped himself from around Kuroko and offered to make them something small for supper. Kuroko offered to help him and they ate their small meal in silence, before Akashi made him a bed in a guest room and offered him clothes to sleep in. His own clothes would be clean and dry by the morning so he could wear them to classes tomorrow.

Kuroko spent few minutes in bed just staring off to distance. They had avoided touching each other more than necessary, so Kuroko thought preening each other's wings would make the relationship feel… Well, different. But he found his emotions unchanged, but remembering Akashi running his fingers over the scars on Kuroko's back… That had certainly felt different. With those thoughts in his head, Kuroko fell asleep quickly, burying his nose into the pillow, surrounded by Akashi's familiar scent.

-O-

Kuroko stilled as he was about to sit down opposite to Akashi at the kitchen the following morning. Akashi looked up at him curiously from the paper he was reading. Kuroko blinked and slid down to the chair asking for Akashi to pass over a fork for his breakfast.

Akashi did so and returned to reading the paper and Kuroko stole one more glance at Akashi before focusing on his food.

Akashi looked far less intimidating with two matched red eyes, though he still held the same aura of power and superiority.

-O-

After that, Kuroko didn't see Akashi again for a week and half, until on Friday, when they had agreed to meet at Akashi's.

Kuroko was preening Akashi's wings, absently wondering if Akashi would be able to fly soon. He barely found any fluffy down feathers to preen and even the smallest primaries reached his elbow. Akashi was writing some paper while Kuroko was running his fingers through the midnight back feathers and admiring the way they reflected the light.

"Akashi-kun's wings are smaller than mine", Kuroko mused out loud. Akashi stilled, his shoulders tensing. Blinking, Kuroko stopped his preening too.

"Size doesn't matter", Akashi said, his voice stiff. Then he flinched as if realizing what he had said and Kuroko restrained himself from laughing, though he couldn't stop a small snort of laughter from escaping. Akashi looked over his shoulder to glare at him half-heartedly. Kuroko hid his smile, looking at Akashi blankly. Akashi muttered something under his breath, too silent for Kuroko to hear, as he turned around and returned to his writing, his shoulders slowly relaxing again.

Kuroko went back to his preening and once he deemed it safe for Akashi's pride, he spoke again.

"Akashi-kun's wings remind me that of a hawk's, meant for swift and adaptable flying", Kuroko mused. Then he glanced at his own white and gray wings, tilting his head slightly "Mine are too wide to remind any bird." _Formless and pointless,_ he added in his head. Sure, they were bigger than Akashi's, but they didn't have the same sharpness his did. It was selfish of him to even think he would be able to one day fly like Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kagami could, or even glide like Tatsuya. He had gotten his wish, he had wings and he had his soul mate, he didn't _need_ anything more. But still… There was no question that Akashi would be able to fly, Akashi had no doubts and so Kuroko believed him, and Kuroko wished he could learn it with him.

"Do you think Akashi-kun will be able to fly soon?" Kuroko asked, despite knowing better. Akashi lowered his pen and turned around to face Kuroko who had to crouch to avoid getting hit by Akashi's wing.

"Soon, yes. All my primaries have grown in and the structure stopped growing long time ago. I probably could already", Akashi told him. Kuroko looked at him in surprise.

"Then… why hasn't Akashi-kun tried it yet?" he asked carefully, curious. Akashi spread his wings thoughtfully. The tips reached all the way across the room, touching each wall. Then he looked at Kuroko, or more accurately, at his wings.

"I've been waiting for Tetsuya's primaries to finish growing", the red head told him and Kuroko frowned. He was about ask him why, but Akashi interrupted him.

"I don't think your wings are formless and unable to catch wind like most. I think… Tetsuya's wings are like owl's, not meant for quick flying, but for stealth", unconsciously, Kuroko had spread his wings as he listened to Akashi. His primaries bend against the walls and he quickly folded them against his back again self-consciously. Akashi was smiling at him gently and Kuroko decided to change the subject.

"I was thinking of visiting my friends from Seirin tomorrow", he stated. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the obvious change in subject, but let the subject drop.

"Oh?" the red head turned around again and picked his pen.

"I think Akashi-kun should come with me", Kuroko finished. Akashi stilled in his movements for a few seconds and Kuroko held his breath.

"You want me to meet your friends", Akashi stated and though Kuroko knew it wasn't really a question, Akashi rarely inquired anything, he nodded anyway. Then he realized Akashi couldn't see him and responded verbally. Akashi hummed silently as he resumed his writing.

"I'll have to call my driver", he noted, mostly to himself. Kuroko wasn't having any of that though. Of course, he knew of Akashi's wealth and all the luxuries, which Akashi had even offered to spread to him. He had refused and he was determined to show Akashi a bit more about his way of life.

"Nope. Akashi-kun is taking the train with me", Kuroko told him and resumed to preening his wings.

"A car would be faster and less crowded", Akashi attempted, though Kuroko could hear the red head was more amused than serious.

"I think it would shock my friends of lower social class to see me not only bringing along my soul mate, but also arriving in fancy car driven by a private chauffeur", Kuroko said blankly and Akashi snorted.

"He's not exactly a chauffeur…" Akashi corrected him, but was cut off by Kuroko's: "We're taking the train, Akashi-kun." Knowing Kuroko had his stubborn streaks as well, Akashi stifled his laughter and agreed. They spent the rest of the night in silence, until Kuroko fell asleep against Akashi's back and Akashi had to make use of his creativity to maneuver the smaller male from behind his back to the bed without waking him up or damaging his wings.

-O-

For the sake of reminiscing old times, the old Seirin's basketball club had decided to meet up at their old school's gym with the permission of the PE teacher who still remembered them from their high school years. Kuroko and Akashi were one of the first ones there along with Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki and Kiyoshi. Riko and Hyuuga had looked at Akashi strangely as he had approached them, seemingly alone, before Kuroko had greeted them with his usual: "Hello." Riko had screamed and hit him over his head while Hyuuga had jumped and glared. Izuki, who always seemed to catch sight of him, much like Takao, had grinned and made a lame pun of scaredy cats, causing Hyuuga to hit him in the back of his head. Kiyoshi, however, had taken one look at the large wings folded against Kuroko's back and ruffled his hair affectionately, much to Akashi's amusement and Kuroko's annoyance.

Kiyoshi had then proceeded to slap Akashi on the shoulder and though his greeting had been polite enough, his expression had made it clear he still remembered the reason Kuroko had crashed at his place few months ago. Izuki had been less subtle with his all-time lamest pun of plucked crows. No one got fooled by the hastily put together pun, but Akashi had taken the subtle and not to subtle threats in a beat and his smile and polite greetings were as flawless as ever.

Hyuuga, being the one with the key, opened the gym door and they made their way to the rafters, leaving the doors open so the others could just let themselves in.

Kuroko and Akashi gathered a lot of attention as other streamed in. Mitobe and Koganei were next to come in with their matching brown and back wings after which Furihata arrived, his light brown wings fluttering nervously, until he reached Izuki who slapped him on the back, unconsciously wrapping his gray wings with a curious blue tint around the younger male, though keeping them away from the other's own wings.

Kagami was the last to arrive and he definitely had the most dramatic entrance. Kuroko and Akashi were both immersed in a conversation with Izuki and Furihata when a loud thumping sound sounded from the roof of the gym. The group fell in silence as nine pairs of gazed at the ceiling as the thumping sound proceeded towards the open doorway. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Only two seconds later something heavy landed on the ground just outside the doors. Loud moan and swearing could be heard next and Kuroko, along with Akashi, leading the way, they made their way back outside.

They were just in time to see Kagami dusting himself off and plucking leaves from his hair.

"Damn trees, why the hell do they even have so big trees growing next to the gym…" Kagami was muttering. He had his back to the group, so it took the sound of Riko face palming until the tall red head whirled around, his face reddening as he took notice of his audience.

"Bakagami", Kuroko muttered under his breath, causing Akashi to snort. Kagami jumped at hearing the familiar voice and looked around for a bit before noticing Kuroko.

"What did you-", he started furiously, but he was interrupted by Riko clapping her hands together.

"Alright! Now that we are all here, all who could come I mean, why don't we have a friendly match for old time's sake?" A collection of groans could be heard, while Kiyoshi just laughed and Hyuuga sighed wearily. With Riko's prompting, they started flowing back inside the gym, tugging off their hoodies and sweaters and looking for the harnesses. Kuroko was about to head back in as well, when he felt a large hand land on his shoulder.

"You've finally grown your wings", Kagami stated with a grin and Kuroko nodded.

"And? This is your soul-mate?" the taller red head turned to Akashi, who smiled at him politely.

"Akashi Seijuro, a pleasure to meet you, Kagami Taiga", Akashi introduced himself with a small bow. Kagami huffed in response.

"So? You're one of the Generation of Miracles, right? It looks like your wings have barely stopped shedding the down feathers, I don't see why you would be called a prodigy. You can hardly fly with twigs like that", Kuroko should have known. He really should have, but he figured it had been too long since he had actually spent time with Kagami to take his hot temper into account. Akashi's golden eye flashed and his pupils shrunk as he gazed at the taller male.

With two swift steps, Akashi had reached Kagami and before the taller male even had realized it, Akashi had, with his ever so neat, ankle trap brought Kagami to his knees. His black wings flared, casting an impressive shadow over Kagami.

"You should watch your words, Kagami Taiga. No one who opposes me is allowed to speak down to me. You would do well not to assume too much of my lenience", Akashi stated and Kuroko saw Kagami swallow thickly and he hoped, oh, he hoped Kagami would let it go.

But of course, he knew better.

Kagami was already pushing himself back to his feet.

"Yeah? It's hard not to look down on you when you're so sh-" Kuroko, sensing real danger there, swiftly made his way behind Kagami's back, and kneed him on his the back of his knees.

Many things happened at the same time and Kuroko later wished he could have predicted it and he would have never tried to interfere. But really, he had used the same trick many times before, the only difference being that Kuroko himself didn't have his wings back then.

Kuroko spread his wings in order to balance himself so he wouldn't fall down with Kagami as the red head fell down on his knees with a yelp. With a flap of his wings Kuroko leaped backwards, only now taking note of Kagami's huge red wings flaring open, too late to be of help to Kagami.

It was too little too late as Kuroko unconsciously dodged the wing that threatened to hit him on the chin, though he _knew_ he couldn't actually feel it. Trying to regain his balance by beating the air with his own wings, they pristine white wings brushed against Kagami's red ones.

A gasp escaped him and in that brief second, he understood how, _why_ people were always so careful to give enough room for each other's wings. He understood why it was so intimate that you only ever brushed your wings against your soul mate's if even that.

Kuroko could _see_ Kagami's red wing color bleeding into his pristine white feathers as his white color bled into Kagami's. And for one brief second, he _felt_ Kagami. He felt his heart beating like his own, his hot breath as if it was against his skin and he felt the pain radiating from Kagami's knees and… It felt _good_.

With a breathy gasp that sounded more like a moan that would make him blush furiously only seconds later, he ripped himself farther from Kagami, folding his wings tightly, protectively against his back. He wrapped his arms around him in shock, just as Akashi rushed over to him, gathering him into his arms and gently burying his fingers into the soft feathers of Kuroko's shivering wings.

Kuroko buried his face into Akashi's neck, immersing himself in the familiar scent in an attempt to shake of the feeling of Kagami-

He breathed in deeply and slowly he relaxed enough to lift his eyes to see Akashi glaring venomously at Kagami, who was still on his knees, his own arms wrapped around him and his face and neck almost as red as his wings. Kuroko's attention was then drawn on the white spot on Kagami's wings, which was fading away even as he watched.

The next thing he noticed was the little audience they had at the gym door. All their faces had horrified expressions and some, like Riko, Hyuuga and Koganei, had a small blush dusting their cheeks. Silence reigned in the courtyard for a few long minutes, until Kagami slowly pushed himself on his feet. He didn't even glance at Kuroko's direction, but hastily made his way to the gym. Riko hurried the others inside as well, giving Akashi and Kuroko a little bit of privacy. Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's neck again and Akashi tightened his arms around him.

They stayed like that for few more seconds, before Kuroko gently pushed away.

"I'm fine Akashi-kun", Kuroko muttered, embarrassed by his reaction. Akashi only tightened his grip at those words. When he spoke, though, he wasn't insisting about the incident directly.

"Why are you still addressing me like that, Tetsuya?" he asked softly. Kuroko looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. Akashi sighed softly, brushing his fingers against Kuroko's cheek, before he retreated and waited for Kuroko to lead them back inside the gym.

-O-

Kagami, Kuroko knew, was not one to stay down for long. Still, he found himself looking dreadfully as the taller red head got onto his feet from where he had collapsed once they had finished the basketball match. Kuroko realized from the confident way Kagami strode up to them, that the red head had some sort of competition in mind. Kuroko was not disappointed.

"Race me", Kagami stated simply. Akashi lifted his gaze slowly.

"Pardon?" Kuroko almost winced at the hostility in his voice.

"Race me. Prove me you're one of the Generation of Miracles", Kagami said and Kuroko winced inwardly.

 _Uh oh._

Akashi's eyes darkened and his wings flared outwards.

"I have _nothing_ to prove to _you_ , Kagami Taiga", Akashi stated coldly and Kuroko relaxed, if only slightly. Kagami was about protest, but Akashi cut him off before he even began.

"But", Akashi stated pointedly, "It would seem someone needs to put you to your place. Come, then. I shall do you the honors." Kuroko felt like taking Riko's example from earlier and face palming, but he refrained in order to quietly follow after the duo as they made their way outside. The rest of their group followed close behind.

 **A/N**

Did you people know that proof reading a story you've written during the last two days gets pretty tiring?  
I would like we all take a moment to take in the fact that its 1:55am here while _I'm still not done with the proof reading_ though I started at 7pm. Though I did have to interrupt myself a few times to do some research for this chapter.

Pardon me for all the inaccuracies on Japanese culture.

Also, I decided to split this in three chapters after all, yay me. I underestimated it's length.

And since I decided I won't go to sleep before I've updated the whole story here I will damn well do it.

Again, the real A/N will be at the end of this story. I'm just rambling because I'm tired, sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** Again, the same warnings from previous warnings stand here, except with the lack of blood.  
Also, I've tried to keep the relationship between Kuroko and Akashi fairly mild, so if you tried you could still probably imagine it as completely platonic. The very last part of this story includes a small scene where that wont be possible anymore, though. I made a small warning in midst of the story to point out the spot where you should stop reading if you do not want to read that scene.  
Without further ado, enjoy the third and last part of the story~

 **-O-**

Sure, Kagami had called it a race, but they all knew it wouldn't be as much of a race as a battle in the air. Kuroko watched dreadfully as Kagami pointed at the far side of the school to state the goal. They would fly there and back and the first one to touch the ground by the gym again would be the winner. Kuroko, knowing Akashi had never flown before, felt like a nervous mess.

He knew Akashi would eventually fly, but was this really the best way to start? He watched as Kagami crouched, spreading his enormous red wings, ready to leap upwards. Akashi did much the same, except his posture leaned forward more. Kuroko found out the reason behind the different postures soon enough as Riko sounded the starting sound from her whistle. Kuroko refused to ask why she still carried it with her.

While Kagami, in order to gain altitude with his heavy build, had to aim to jump as high as possible until his wings would catch enough wind to carry him. Akashi, with his smaller and leaner build and lighter wings had the advantage as he could simply shoot forward and slowly gain the altitude as he progressed. Especially on an empty school yard where he had all the time he needed to climb higher.

Which he did.

The way he shot off from the ground made it look as if he had done it many times before, though Kuroko knew for a fact it was the very first time he even attempted flying.

But even as Akashi climbed higher, gaining a nice head start on Kagami, Kuroko had to admit he looked like a natural flier and he tried to push aside the wistful thoughts of maybe being able to fly with him. He wondered if Takao ever felt the same while watching Midorima fly.

But even if Akashi had caught on quickly, Kagami was still far more experienced flier and quickly gained on Akashi, though he lost some time again for having to do a wide curve when turning back, while Akashi's smaller wings were much more adaptable just as Kuroko had thought.

The two red heads were flying neck to neck and making their way back swiftly when something changed. Kagami reasonably lowered himself to fly beneath Akashi as the winner would be the one to reach ground first. Of course, none of the group could hear if and what words were exchanged between them, nor see their expressions, but all of a sudden Kagami's wings flared and he slowed down and he changed his course, instead aiming to climb higher. Akashi, not willing to let Kagami get above him, swirled around in the air and brushed past the red head, forcing Kagami to dodge him by diving down.

From there on, it was a battle to drive the other down. Neither of them could actually touch each other, so it was just each of them trying to avoid having their wings brush. So in all honesty, it was no surprise that Akashi had the upper hand.

Kagami, the memory of brushing wings with Kuroko still fresh in his mind, tried to play safe by leaving more margin between their wings, while Akashi with his wings that were practically made for quick turns, swooped close to Kagami before turning away at the last moment. The struggle had reached the goal line and was only climbing higher and higher as neither of them was willing to give up.

The change in the battle was subtle as Akashi had had the upper hand for the whole time. None of them noticed immediately how Kagami seemed to lose more altitude than he should have. They only noticed it once they saw Akashi stop his quick swoops, instead just circling around Kagami, as he seemed to struggle to stay in air. It looked almost like he was hurt, but that couldn't be possible since Akashi couldn't really touch him…

Kuroko felt like hitting himself. Or rather, hitting Kagami. That thick headed idiot. It would've been a miracle if he and his huge wings had been fine even after his fall from the roof when he arrived. Kuroko was not surprised the idiot would hide his injury just for the sake of challenging someone from the Generation of Miracles at flying.

Kuroko watched worriedly, though mostly just annoyed, as Kagami attempted to straighten his wings to keep up with Akashi's quick turns, but it was clear that he had already lost in that sense, since it seemed he couldn't properly bend his right wing. Even Akashi stopped his quick swoops, lowering himself slightly, seeing there was no reason to keep climbing higher, as Kagami's wings looked like they would give up any minute now. But even then, Kagami refused to give up.

"That idiot, is he trying to get himself killed?" Riko's voice shook Kuroko from his thoughts. Akashi had clearly given up on the competition, simply circling around Kagami and somehow it looked like he was trying to coax Kagami to glide. Kuroko wasn't surprised Kagami didn't give up trying to straighten himself so he could keep flying, not that it made Kuroko feel any better. He knew any attempts Akashi would make to get the hot tempered male calm down or give up on the competition would only fire him up more. Kuroko could probably have made him listen if only…

For a few minutes Kuroko watched Kagami flail, though so far it still seemed like Kagami could, should he wish to, descend fairly safely. Then his eyes wandered to the distant figure of Akashi and he almost flinched. It was impossible to tell, but somehow Kuroko knew the red head was looking straight at him. Suddenly Kuroko had had enough of just standing there and watching his friend injuring himself further. He took off his sweater and quickly dug out his phone and gave it to Kiyoshi.

"Please call Midorima and ask him to come over with Takao, Kiyoshi-kun. They should be visiting Takao's family nearby", Kuroko told him and Kiyoshi looked at him, confused.

"Sure, but why…" Kuroko didn't stop to listen what he was about to say, instead dashing towards the side entrance to the school area.

Kuroko, with his wide wings couldn't take off like Akashi could, but he didn't have the same muscle power to leap upwards and beat off the ground like Kagami did. For now at least, he needed someplace to leap off from, but he figured climbing to a rooftop would not only take too long, but also gain a tad bit too much attention.

Fortunately for him, the ground Seirin High School had been built on was slightly sloping and so it had been evened with cement platform that made the school yard. The main gate was at the top of the sloping hill, but the side entrance…

A narrow passage of stairs lead up from the small street running by the school area. Without any hesitation, Kuroko climbed on top of the railing and much to Kiyoshi's horror, he jumped down.

Well, Kuroko would have said leaped or glided. The first thing he could think of as he spread his wings was the fact that he didn't really even _know_ if he could actually fly with his shapeless wings.

But Akashi had told him his wings reminded him of an owl and he had seemed to believe that Kuroko could in fact fly. And Akashi was never wrong.

Kuroko grimaced at the strain in his back as he spread his wings against the wind. He mentally thanked Aomine for his strict training schedule he had kept up even once Kuroko's wings had grown in. Surely the light burning feeling in his muscles would have been much worse if not for that.

But, much to Kuroko's displeasure, even with his wings spread, the ground was coming closer faster than he would have liked.

At the very last moments before his feet would be hitting the ground, Kuroko prepared himself and beat his wings. Then he blinked in surprise at how much it affected his altitude. It felt as if there was a stream of air lifting him upwards…

Kuroko glanced down, realizing he was above an asphalt road. The sun had been shining for the past week and there was nothing casting shadows on the road. The heat from the asphalt was pushing him upwards, however slightly. Encouraged by the revelation, Kuroko beat his wings again with more determination and glided over street.

It was slow, but finally Kuroko had managed to climb high enough so he could circle around and head towards Akashi and Kagami.

In all honesty, Kuroko would have liked to say it was all his brilliant ploy to get Kagami down, but as soon as he had glanced at Akashi's proud expression, he forgot all about the male with red wings. Slightly miffed Akashi's smug expression due to Kuroko's successful attempt at flying, Kuroko bend his wings – he was surprised by how natural the whole thing felt (maybe they had been birds in their previous lives – before making a small dive right past Akashi. He turned to look behind him then, to see Akashi make a sudden stop in the mid-air, a playful expression on his face, before diving down, folding his wings almost completely. Kuroko's attention completely on his soul mate, he made to dive after him.

Neither of them paid any mind to the male with brilliant red wings, as he rather grumpily cast one half-hearted glare at the duo, before beginning to glide down, grimacing slightly as the wind tugged on his injured wing.

-O-

Of course, Kuroko would later complain how hard it had been to keep his eyes open and the wind had messed up his hair, but the experience of flying high above the ground, only him and Akashi supported by their own wings… It was one of the best and most memorable experiences he ever had. Admittedly, the burning in his back as he spread his wings away to stop the dive was far from pleasant.

But his attention was diverted soon enough when something black flashed in the corner of his vision and he turned around in the air to see Akashi swooping down towards him. What shocked him more, though, was the mischievous grin on his lips. Then Akashi had swooped past him, the air current messing up his hair even more than what the wind had done already. Kuroko frowned in annoyance, before smiling. If that was how he wanted it…

Kuroko really was enjoying himself. Sure, his back was aching and his eyes were leaking because of the wind, but the view he had and the feeling being able to go anywhere, the feeling of really being free of the ground… it was intoxicating.

Not to mention the gleeful mood Akashi had passed over to him as they swooped for each other and raced across the skies playfully… Kuroko didn't want to go down.

Only after half an hour later though, his back muscles felt as if they were burning from inside out and at the same time he was shivering from the cold, having abandoned his warm sweater down on the ground. Akashi seemed to notice his condition and slowly they started circling towards the ground. Akashi made it first, being able to do smaller circles with his wings, and Kuroko watched closely the way he had bent his wings to soften the collision with the ground, though he still had to take a few running steps to prevent himself from falling.

Kuroko made sure no one was beneath him as he mimicked Akashi's descent and bent his wings against the wind, doing his best to ignore the train it caused on his back. His wings caught wind much better than Akashi's did however, so instead of reaching the ground smoothly with running steps, the bend of his wings stopped him completely and he dropped to the ground much like a rock. His legs gave out beneath him and he hissed at the pain radiating from his feet. He was glad when Akashi reached him and helped him on his feet. He had an amused smile decorating his lips.

"We're going to have to work on your descend. And your take offs, don't think I didn't see your reckless jump off the railing", Akashi told him and Kuroko forced away his embarrassment.

"If Akashi-kun would have thought to practice before starting contesting in flying, I wouldn't have had to", Kuroko told him bluntly and Akashi laughed silently.

"It's always most efficient to learn in action", he stated. Kuroko rolled his eyes and with a huff, he turned to make his way to Kagami and others. Kagami had more or less successfully splinted his wing with the help of Midorima and Takao, whom were now standing slightly apart from the rest of the Seirin group, locked in a hushed conversation, though Takao kept casting odd glances at Akashi's direction. Kuroko had to divert his attention from the duo, though, when Kagami got on to his feet and approached them, glaring at Akashi.

"I want a rematch", Kagami told him bluntly, but much to Kuroko's surprise, Akashi just smiled, his red eyes glinting.

"It will have to wait until your wing is healed. I refuse to challenge someone out of pity", he responded and Riko, desperate to not have the incident repeated, cut in.

"Well! I'm sure we're all hungry after all this action. Why don't we find somewhere to eat and you can finish this conversation", this time, her suggestion was followed by happy cheers and the group, now accompanied by Midorima and Takao, made their way from the Seirin High School.

-O-

The rest of the day had been fairly uneventful and Kuroko and Akashi ended up staying later that they were supposed to, missing the last train back to Tokyo. Kuroko agreed, for once, for Akashi to call in his driver and they, along with Kagami, Izuki and Furihata, as the latter apparently had an apartment nearby as did Kagami, waited for the car on a park near the restaurant they had ended up spending their time in.

They filled the silence with light hearted chatter, until Furihata dozed off against Izuki's shoulder. Izuki had excused them and guided his groggy soul mate from the park. Not soon after, Akashi spotted a familiar car stopping by the corner of the park. He turned to Kuroko only to find him in a private conversation with Kagami. Politely, he looked aside and waited for them to finish.

Kagami had his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and he looked a bit too serious for Kuroko's liking.

"You know, if he hurts you I'll be the first one to cut off his-" Kuroko, having already guessed where this was going, decided to interrupt him before he finished his threat, casting quick glance at Akashi.

"Akashi-kun is my soul-mate, Kagami-kun". Kuroko reminded him, though his words sounded empty even to him. Had someone told Kagami about what had happened those months ago…?

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't be an asshole. People are capable of hurting even those they hold closest, given the right motives. I just… You deserve to be happy after all you've been though all these years", Kagami wasn't looking at him anymore, the tips of his ears were red and he had a hand to his neck. He was a picture book example of embarrassed and awkward. Kuroko smiled, despite everything. It shouldn't have surprised him Kagami had seen through him, however long it had taken. They had been as close to best friends as Kuroko had been able to be once Kagami got his wings.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun", Kuroko bowed slightly, causing the red from Kagami's ears to spread to his cheeks. He muttered something under his breath before waving his good bye. Kuroko watched him jog out from the park, before turning to Akashi and following him to his car.

-O-

They flew together often after that and Kuroko ended up spending every other weekend at Akashi's apartment. Really, everything was going far better than Kuroko could have hoped for. He could honestly say he was happy. But, even though they might have wished otherwise, the time didn't stop just on their account.

The summer arrived sooner than Kuroko would have liked and it was how, at the last weekend before the summer vacation started, Kuroko found himself at Akashi's apartment, lying on his comfortable sofa while reading a book. Akashi was using his laptop and writing something down, his fingers almost dancing against the keyboard. Kuroko had been about to turn a page, when Akashi interrupted the comfortable silence between them.

"I'm going home at the start of the summer", Akashi stated, not looking up from the screen. Kuroko, instead, snapped his head up at the words. They didn't talk about Akashi's family much. Kuroko didn't even know if Akashi had told them about his wings.

"Will you stay there for long?" Kuroko asked carefully, trying to read from Akashi's expressionless face what he really thought of the matter. But like always when his family, especially if his father was mentioned, his face was completely closed off. Akashi tilted his head slightly, his golden eye almost seemed to be glowing due to the new angle. He stopped his writing for a second, though he never took his eyes off the screen.

"I'll be back before the start of the next term", he returned to his writing again as if the matter was clear with that. Kuroko stiffened.

"…and what about me?" he asked, his voice quiet. Akashi's fingers stilled, but they were moving again so soon Kuroko thought he might have imagined it.

"What about you?" Akashi asked, that blank mask still covering his face. Kuroko twitched, trying to convince himself that he wasn't hurt. He took a deep breath.

"Nothing", he muttered and closed his book. He packed his bag quickly and got onto his feet. Finally, Akashi stopped writing and lifted his eyes to look at him curiously.

"I just remembered I have an assignment I've forgotten to do. I will see Akashi-kun later", Kuroko lied stiffly, knowing Akashi would see through any lie he could think of.

He had already opened the door when Akashi called after him.

"Tetsuya."

The tone Akashi used was the one he used when he expected the full-most obedience. Kuroko stopped and glanced at the red head over his shoulder.

"I know it's selfish of me to say this, but I think Akashi-kun should figure out where his priorities lie", Kuroko stated then, his expression blank. He closed the door behind him.

-O-

It took him less time to reach his dorm than usual, most likely due to his state of mind. Unfortunately, it also led him to forget that he had, in fact, told Kise he would be out for the weekend and so Kise could take full advantage of his absence.

Kuroko really, _really_ did not need to see two of his friends making out on _his_ bed while he was away. For few long seconds his brains refused to progress what he was seeing. Then Aomine jumped off from on top of Kise, ribbing his neck awkwardly.

"Hi, Tetsu-", Aomine started, but shut up after seeing the look on Kuroko's face.

"Uh, Kuroko-cchi, are you okay? You look kind of..." Kise trailed off when Kuroko glanced at him, before dropping off his bag beside his bed.

"Don't talk to me. I'm sulking", Kuroko told them, simple and honest, before leaving the room again. The duo looked at each other.

"I could-"

"Yeah, no. You're not going after him. Give me your phone, I need to ask that Bakagami something."

"Aww."

-O-

Aomine had no idea why and how he had thought this was a good idea. Sure, he liked Tetsu, but many others liked him too. Like Satsuki. Ugh, why didn't he ask Satsuki? Satsuki was so much better with sulking people. Or maybe she was just good with sulking Aomine. Not that Aomine sulked. Ever.

Besides, she would have just ended up fawning over Tetsu and his wings anyway, despite each of them having their own soul mates. So bothersome.

Aomine really hoped Kagami was right about this. He had already had to check the cafeteria, library, the park… And each of them was located pretty far from each other. Fortunately Kagami had then finally responded to his text message so Aomine knew to pop by Maji Burger, before heading to their university's gym. He had found it curious Tetsu would decide to take refugee there, but Kagami had assured him that that was he would be, so Aomine had no other choice.

He pushed open the double doors leading to the gym and looked around, maybe a bit wistfully. When was the last time he had even touched a basketball? Among his studies he hadn't found nearly enough time for his favorite sport as he would have liked. Maybe he could skip class next week to get some time to throw baskets… He shook his head with a huff. Satsuki would skin him alive if she caught him skipping in the last week before summer.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he looked around the very empty looking gym. Still, as it was Tetsu he was looking for, he couldn't simply trust his eyes, especially in a dark gym.

"Oi, Tetsu! Are you in here?" Aomine called out. No one responded, not that he had expected anyone to. He made his way inside, letting the door close behind him. He considered checking the locker rooms, but before he could, he thought he heard a very quiet sound of fluttering wings. Curious, he looked up, wondering if some little bird had found its way inside.

He jumped and let out a very manly yelp, almost dropping his bag in the progress. Up, crouching in the support beams on the ceiling was a figure with pale skin, light blue hair and eerie white and gray wings.

"Holy fuck, Tetsu, you look like some bird ghost from hell", Aomine said out loud once his heart calmed down a bit. Whoever was responsible for fate and all that shit and had decided to give someone like Tetsu soundless white wings was _evil_.

"So I'm getting the silent treatment now, Tetsu?" Aomine asked. When he still got no response aside from Seeing Tetsu stretch his wings before folding them halfway, he lowered himself to sit cross legged on the ground. He dug out the paper bag with a logo Tetsu should recognize soon enough printed all over it.

"That a shame. I even brought you a peace offering", Aomine stretched and yawned, "I don't mind drinking it myself though."

"You've talked with Kagami", Kuroko's voice was so accusing Aomine almost felt guilty. Almost.

"Are you coming, or do I get to keep this vanilla treat?" Aomine didn't really particularly care for vanilla milkshakes, but he could appreciate a cold drink on a sunny day. He thought he heard Tetsu huff, before he spread his creepy wings and glided down. He had gotten remarkably better at flying in small spaces, most likely thanks to Akashi and his goddamn sparrow wings.

Ten minutes later Kuroko was taking the final sips of the heavenly drink, while still mentally attempting to curse Kagami for the treachery. It was pretty hard while the taste of vanilla lingered on his tongue.

Once he was done, he set down the cup and stretched widely, his wings imitating his arm movements.

"Did you have a fight with Akashi?" Aomine asked them, shaking Kuroko from his rather peaceful reverie. Immediately his shoulders tensed again. He frowned at Aomine, who lifted his hands in front of him defensively.

"Hey, I'm just asking. I'm not going to lecture you or tell you everything will be fine. I'm just here in case you _do_ want to talk", Aomine told him and Kuroko relaxed again, even if only slightly. They were silent for a long while after that, while Aomine waited to see if Kuroko did decide to share his troubles.

"Sometimes I can't tell which is more important to him: our relationship, what we _have_ and what we _could_ have or keeping up his public image of a hardworking son for a father who has a stick of the size of his ego up his ass", Aomine snorted and almost caused himself to suffocate when he heard Kuroko's description of Akashi's father. He ended up hacking and coughing to breathe, while Kuroko glared at him half-heartedly.

"Sorry, I just thought that was a very accurate description", Aomine told him when he got his wind pipe working again. _That, and I keep forgetting that foul mood equals foul tongue for Tetsu._ Otherwise, Aomine didn't know what to say and he somehow suspected Tetsu didn't really need him to say anything either. So they fell into silence again, before Aomine found his eyes trailing the hoops on the walls.

"Hey, how would you feel about a one-on-one?"

-O-

Kuroko vowed himself to never let Aomine and Kagami play basketball together. Kuroko doubted they would ever get the duo separated from the ball after that. Which, on the other hand, might be a great idea…

With a huff of amusement, Kuroko pushed open the door to his dorm room. Kise, having been sitting on his own bed doing something with his phone, jumped up.

"Kuroko-cchi! You're back!" the blonde shouted and attempted to hug Kuroko, who swiftly evaded the embrace and went over to his bed, picking up the book he had been reading from his bag. He noticed his sheets had been changed and settled on top of his covers, opening the book from where he had left off.

He lifted his eyes again, when he noticed Kise was still standing by the door, looking at him anxiously.

"Are you… okay?" the blonde asked and Kuroko felt annoyed at himself for the worry he saw in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm fine Kise-kun, thank you", Kuroko told him simply. Kise had roomed with him for long enough to see through the statement as it really was meant to.

 _I_ will _be fine._

Trusting Kuroko would show him if he really wasn't feeling that good Kise shot off to his usual chattering about what he had witnessed that day and what modeling gigs he had scheduled for the summer. Used to the enthusiastic one-sided chatter, Kuroko ignored him, immersing himself with the book.

-O-

Two weeks later, Kuroko had yet to hear from Akashi. He hadn't seen him in the last week of classes, nor received even a text message since the summer started properly.

And it set him on a rather foul mood.

Murasakibara and Tatsuya had invited him to get something to eat that wasn't instant food and as Kuroko had long since learnt that Murasakibara and Tatsuya were the ones you should go to with everything concerning food – they were even planning on opening their own place once they finished with their studies – so Kuroko wasn't surprised they knew probably the only place in whole Tokyo which served not only proper food at affordable price as well as vanilla milkshakes for dessert.

Of course, Kuroko realized this was their attempt at cheering him up, which worked far better than Kise's tearful hugs or even Midorima bringing him Aquarius' lucky item for the day. They were already making their way back to campus when two girls rushed past them, muttering about some gray haired creep being seen around the area not too far from there. Kuroko wasn't really paying all that much attention, until he noticed Tatsuya's concerned frown. When Tatsuya noticed his curious look he shook his head slightly.

"There are rumors about this guy, Haizaki, going around and getting kicks from… invading people's privacy. Nothing you should worry about, he doesn't hang around the campus or anything. I'm sure the officials will do something about him soon", Tatsuya told him and Kuroko tilted his head curiously. Tatsuya sighed at his expression.

"He touching people's wings", the raven haired male told him. Kuroko tensed at his words, frowning slightly. Remembering the accidental brush with Kagami's wing, he wondered why anyone would do that voluntarily with some stranger's. He really couldn't see what it was that allured anyone to try it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Murasakibara snort.

"Haizaki is a rat", the purple haired giant muttered, before snatching a new packet of pockies from his seemingly endless supply. Even Tatsuya seemed surprised at Murasakibara's input.

"You know him?" he asked curiously. Murasakibara nodded slowly, his mouth full. He swallowed, before responding: "Aka-chin, Mido-chin and me used to go to the same school with him. He has mismatched wings." Kuroko blinked at the information, remembering the time he had caught a sight of Kiyoshi's wings.

"He doesn't have a soul mate?" Kuroko thought out loud. Tatsuya looked at him curiously, while Murasakibara shrugged. Just then, they passed by a sweets shop and Murasakibara convinced Tatsuya to let him go buy something. Kuroko was about to follow them inside, but then looked at the direction the two girls had come from.

If Haizaki was like Kiyoshi… Why would he do something like that? Were the rumors even true? Sure, the feeling of having his wings brush against Kagami's had been… something different. But the feeling of humiliation and your boundaries being violated that way, Kuroko couldn't understand why anyone would be after that.

Curiosity had always been Kuroko's weak spot, well, paired with his apparent "recklessness".

Murasakibara and Tatsuya only noticed his absence when Murasakibara tried to offer him one of the sweets he had bought and found no one there.

-O-

Kuroko hadn't really moved around this particular area a lot before, so it took him a while to find the place the girls had been talking about. The sun was setting, so the streets and the courtyard he eventually ended up at were pretty much empty. It made finding Haizaki all the more easier for Kuroko though.

A group of three guys, all around Kuroko's age, give or take a couple of years, were gathered at the courtyard on a circle. The three of them were laughing at something, or someone, trapped inside the circle. Then the tallest guy, a guy with messy gray hair, stepped forward and gave Kuroko a view inside the circle. A girl, maybe a year or two younger than Kuroko, with short, dark brown hair and a pair of grayish wings with brown stripes on them on her back stood defiantly on his spot. The gray haired male said something and his friends laughed again, while the girl in the middle frowned, her wings flaring.

Haizaki approached the girl again, who backed away. Surprisingly, the person behind him gave her way, but then the girl's back hit the wall and Kuroko realized it was what they had been after. To avoid crushing her wings against the wall, the girl spread them out slightly, splayed against the wall.. The group of people laughed.

"You going for this one, Haizaki?" one of the guys asked. The gray haired guy shook his head.

"Keep him", he told them and stepped away, his eyes still locked on the other girl's face. Kuroko frowned in disgust. That was what he was after? Humiliating others just to get kicks from their reactions? Even if Kuroko had wanted to, he couldn't have stopped himself from approaching the group. His blood was boiling and he spread his wings in anger.

The girl trapped against the wall saw him first, her eyes widening. Noticing the odd reaction, Haizaki turned around. It took him a moment to notice Kuroko, even with his impressive wings spread. The duo accompanying Haizaki turned around as well and stepped away from the wall once they noticed him. Kuroko was glad to see his lack of presence still had some effect.

"You shouldn't be bullying people smaller than you", Kuroko stated when he had their attention. It was a childish and naïve statement, but it had the effect Kuroko had hoped it would and Haizaki, along with the two others, laughed. They stepped farther from the wall and finally the girl trapped against the wall had enough space to escape. She cast one worried look at Kuroko before dashing off.

One of Haizaki's friends noticed and was about to take after her, but Haizaki stopped him and nodded towards Kuroko. The trio started approaching him, but he stood his ground, though he did unconsciously tug his wings slightly closer to him.

Haizaki snorted at him, stopping only a meter away from him.

"Aren't you out a bit too late, kid?" Haizaki asked him mockingly and as if to stress his question, he stretched out his wings. True to what Kuroko had heard from Murasakibara, one of them was dark, ashy gray with black spots, while the other was lighter gray with dark brown feathers here and there. Spread out, they were bigger than Kuroko's, perhaps as big as Kagami or Aomine's. Blinking, Kuroko forced himself to focus, though he ignored Haizaki's question.

"Do you really find this fun? Terrorizing others for their reactions?" Kuroko asked him and his usually blank voice held a bit of honest curiosity, though he was frowning slightly. Haizaki looked surprised at his question, before he laughed. It was an ugly, mocking laugh, which he ended with licking his lips. Kuroko barely stopped himself from shivering and had refrain himself from taking a step back. This was important to him. But Haizaki didn't answer his question, at least not directly.

"Have you ever touched anyone's wing? Even your soul mate's? I bet not. I bet you're a naïve virgin, still expecting your fist kiss from some sweet innocent girl", Haizaki smirked as Kuroko's frown deepened.

"I could show you, you seem pretty enough. Want to try it out with a man?" Kuroko stiffened as Haizaki's friends burst out laughing. Only now did Kuroko come to think how stupid it had been to come here alone, without really knowing anything about these people, nor telling anyone where he was going. But still… His morals prevented him from simply ignoring something like this happening and he wanted to _understand_ how some people were capable of something like this.

Haizaki reached out his hand to brush it against Kuroko's cheek and instinctively, Kuroko flinched away, his eyes widening. Haizaki smirked and retreated his hand.

"No? A shame. Do you want to know what I like best about these wings?" Haizaki asked him then and this time Kuroko found himself backing away as Haizaki advanced. Suddenly finding an answer to his question didn't seem as important. His wings shivered and he found himself hoping to see the familiar black wings and red eyes. But Akashi was away, visiting his parents. Kuroko was alone.

"Nothing about them can be used as a proof", Haizaki told him and at the same moment, his wings flared out. Immediately, Kuroko folded his own wings, bringing them as close to his body as possible, even though he knew it was useless.

Haizaki was close enough that Kuroko could hear his breathing and his gray wings surrounded Kuroko, who, with nowhere else left to go, stumbled forward. At the same moment, he felt something brush against his wings.

Immediately he was drowned by the unfamiliar feelings. The feeling of someone else's heart beating along with his, someone's breath hitting against him and the _heat_. He felt like he was burning up, being eaten by flames. It was all over him and it was hard to _breathe_ -

Kuroko moaned breathily as the heat left him. Haizaki stepped away from him, a twisted grin on his lips, his breathing only slightly heavier than usual. Kuroko collapsed on the courtyard, wrapping his arms around himself as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the feeling _of someone else but Akashi touching him and trying to-_

He snapped his eyes open when he felt someone grip his chin. Kuroko did his best to glare at Haizaki, but it was hard, when all he wanted was to crawl away from his intrusive touch, his scent that seemed to be clinging to him… Haizaki said something to him with a smirk, but Kuroko couldn't hear it. He then seemed to huff, before letting go of his chin and stepping away from him. He waved at his friends and the disappeared from Kuroko's view.

Kuroko could breathe a little easier and slowly his hearing came back to him. And just in time too.

He heard hurried steps coming from the way Haizaki had gone to and Kuroko turned to look after him just in time to see the gray haired male stumble backwards, cradling his chin, while his two friends dashed past him to the opposite direction, obviously startled by something. Or rather, someone.

"What the fuck? _Murasakibara_?" Haizaki shouted out and true enough, with his fingers still cradled in a fist, Murasakibara towered over the gray haired male. Even Kuroko, knowing the glare wasn't directed at him, shivered. Then the smaller figure of Tatsuya then stepped up to Murasakibara and took hold of his arm, as if to hold him back.

"Ne, I can crush him, right, Muro-chin? He hurt, Kuro-chin", Murasakibara asked and Tatsuya was about to respond when yet another figure joined the fray, stepping up from behind Murasakibara's massive form.

"That is unnecessary, Atsushi. Haizaki Shougo is just leaving and he will never come near any one of us for the risk of having his wings ripped off. Isn't that right, Haizaki Shougo?" Kuroko closed his eyes as his form involuntarily relaxed at the familiar voice. He heard Haizaki take off, though he missed the way the gray haired man paled at noticing the black wings on Akashi's back, which mirrore's Kuroko's own though in complimentary colors.

Kuroko listened as the light footsteps he knew so well approached him and when the pair of warm arms wrapped around him, he leaned in to the familiar embrace.

"I thought we agreed you would restrain from doing anything reckless when I'm not there, Tetsuya", Akashi scolded, but Kuroko could hear the anxiety and worry in his voice. He smiled slightly.

"But you are here, Sei", Kuroko murmured in response. He almost missed the way Akashi tensed at the little nickname. Then Akashi huffed out a light laughter.

"You're still not going to start using my first name, are you", Akashi stated. Kuroko buried his face into the redhead's neck to hide his smile.

"No. Sorry Akashi-kun", Akashi just snorted lightly at his response, before tugging them both on their feet. He nodded quickly at Murasakibara and Tatsuya, who hesitantly turned away to walk ahead. The red head waited patiently for Kuroko to dust off his jeans, though his frame was still shaking slightly.

"How are you here, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked then, when the silence began to unnerve him. Akashi blinked at his question.

"Himuro called me, using Atsushi's phone. I do believe he was supposed to call Daiki, but picked the wrong contact", Akashi told him. Kuroko tilted his head, finding it reasonable. Tatsuya must've been worried and Murasakibara may have accidentally broken his phone if he had tried to use it while upset. Akashi's and Aomine's nicknames, just like their last names, were next to each other in the contacts, as Aka-chin and Ao-chin. Still, it didn't really answer Kuroko's question.

"But wasn't Akashi-kun supposed to be visiting his parents?" Kuroko clarified, though he was fairly sure Akashi had simply decided to ignore his real question. Now, his red eyes glinting in the waning light, Akashi turned to look at him, a fond smile on his lips.

"I was. But I came back after I did what Tetsuya told me to do", he said and gently picked Kuroko's hand on his own as they began walking to the direction Murasakibara and Tatsuya had gone to. Kuroko tensed, though he tried to hide it as Akashi would surely feel it as they were holding hands. He distantly remembered telling Akashi to get his priorities straight and now he felt dread creeping up to his mind. Just as Akashi expected the total respect from his acquaintances, his father expected the same from him as well a spotless record and Kuroko knew how important his heritage and family reputation was to him.

"And? What did Akashi-kun decide on?" Kuroko asked though he was feeling hollow inside. He made an attempt to tug his hand from Akashi's, but to his surprise Akashi tightened his grip around Kuroko's slightly smaller hand.

"I'm here, aren't I, Tetsuya? I will always be here", Akashi's words were quiet and soft, very unlike to how he usually spoke, so it took Kuroko a few moments to progress the words. He blinked, and relaxed even without noticing. His breathing became easier.

"But what about your-", Kuroko started, but was cut off when Akashi lifted their hands and entwined their fingers. He smiled thinly.

"I came to the realization that if our public image can't handle these kinds of relationships on this day and age, it's not the kind of public image our family, nor our company, needs", Akashi stated and Kuroko had to refrain from gaping. The public still was very strict about social norms and traditions and the fact that each was supposed to have only one true partner only worsened that set-up. Something like having a soul mate of the same gender was slightly frowned upon, despite the fact that the relationship between them could be entirely platonic. What Akashi was doing… It was risky and could very well fore see the fall of their company, but…

Kuroko was glad. No, Kuroko was happy. And for once, he didn't stop the smile that tugged on his lips. His wings flared a bit behind him in a way Kuroko was sure looked like a chicken puffing their feathers, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Because Akashi had chosen _him_.

-O-

 **STOP! Past this part there will be a minor suggesting scene, so I'm giving you a chance to stop and end the story here.  
The rating will remain as "T", though, I'm just giving a fair warning if you still want to(/if you still **_**can**_ **) imagine the relationship between Kuroko and Akashi to be platonic. (Do take your time scrolling to the bottom and check the A/N though.)**

-O-

The next week, Kuroko had taken Akashi to see his parents, who, having known about Kuroko's ability to see wings from early age, were ecstatic to see the male with raven wings. At some point after dinner, his parents also convinced them to show them that they could really fly. The duo ended up spending an hour just circling above the city, while Kuroko's parents had sat on the stairs by the gate watching the two figured gliding across the sky.

When they had finally come down, Kuroko slightly winded and both their hairs messed up, Kuroko's mother had gasped, before beginning to giggle while pointing at them. Even his father had smiled and Kuroko had curiously looked at where they were looking at.

He still had his wings half spread out, just like Akashi had his and though Akashi was standing a bit before him, the tips of their wings were slightly overlapping, almost touching each other. Looking at the way Akashi's black wing color faded into white at the tip of his primaries Kuroko realized what his parents were looking at.

Akashi's white spot on the wing was covering Kuroko's black wing tips, making it seem as if his wings were completely white and as if the color was slowly bleeding into Akashi's pitch black wings. He lifted his eyes to see if Akashi had noticed the same and blinked when he saw the red head looking at him with a fond and slightly amused smile. Kuroko flashed a small smile back at him, before they folded their wings and approached Kuroko's parents again. Kuroko's mother immediately went to tidy up his windblown hair while Akashi smirked at his plight.

-O-

Despite Kuroko's parents' insistence that they were welcome to spend the night, Akashi called in his driver to pick them up and drive them back to his apartment in Tokyo before the night fell. Kuroko, for once, didn't argue, worn out by their flight.

He was dozing off against Akashi's shoulder on the ride back and Akashi had to bribe him with a vanilla milk shake for lunch tomorrow to get him to walk out of the car himself. Kuroko, slightly more awake once they reached Akashi's apartment, made a beeline to Akashi's room and collapsed on his bed.

Akashi had a king sized overly soft bed. It was the only bed in the world Kuroko could lay on his back after he had gotten his wings, as he had discovered only few days prior. He had early on realized that trying to sleep on his back on any normal bed would conclude to him waking up at some point of the night to the aching of his shoulders and back. It would be painful even trying to move his wings for the rest of the day.

Kuroko suspected Akashi's bed was specifically made so you could lie on your back even with your wings. There was a clear gap that had been filled with some conformable material around the area a full grown person's wings would be. But even though it must have been expensive, Kuroko thought the money was well spent. Even he could appreciate some luxuries.

Finally Akashi caught up to him, stopping in the doorway to smile at him, clearly amused, especially when Kuroko spread his arms and sighed comfortably seemingly having no intentions of moving. Akashi threw him some change of clothes before leaving the room again and with a groan Kuroko got on his feet. He changed into the loose trousers and t-shirt he had long since stolen from Akashi's closet and Akashi had given up hope to ever get them back.

He then made his way to the bathroom and washed his teeth before making his way back to Akashi's room. Akashi was already sitting on the bed, cross legged, and going through some papers. Feeling wide awake now, Kuroko climbed on the bed, settling behind Akashi and started preening his ever so soft black wings.

They were sitting like that for half an hour, before Kuroko had to admit he had done too good of a job while preening yesterday and settled on leaning on Akashi's back, his chin resting in his shoulder. Akashi didn't pay him any mind, simply turning a page of the stack of papers. Kuroko huffed softly, as they both were very aware this was Kuroko's first time initiating any form of contact between them, aside from preening.

Slowly, carefully, he shifted his position so his legs pressed against Akashi's, and wrapped his hands loosely around Akashi's waist, his fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He wasn't sure what made him so forward tonight. Maybe it was the good mood he had been in for the past week or so. He hid his grin when he felt Akashi stiffen, though he still didn't move or otherwise spare Kuroko his attention.

Now determined, Kuroko pressed his lips against Akashi's neck softly, dropping butterfly kisses here and there. He felt Akashi shiver slightly beneath his lips, but the red head still refused to give up on the little game that had suddenly formed between them, though both of them knew that Akashi would have been able to progress at least two pages in his reading if he really was still focused on his papers.

Still keeping up with the soft kisses, Kuroko slipped few of his fingers beneath Akashi's shirt, gently brushing them against Akashi's stomach.

Finally Kuroko heard Akashi breathe out softly, before the red head took Kuroko's hands on his own, dropping the stack of papers which fell on the floor, forgotten. Kuroko stopped with his kisses as the red head pressed his own lips against Kuroko's fingers. Then Kuroko had to lean back as Akashi turned around, spreading his wings out slightly. There was a look in Akashi's red eyes Kuroko hadn't seen before as the red head pushed Kuroko to lie on his back on the mattress, straddling his waist.

Kuroko's heart was pounding even as he wrapped his arms around his soul mate's neck. Slowly, Akashi lowered himself, his hands on either side of Kuroko and pressed his lips against the slightly smaller male's. It was a short and light kiss, leaving butterflies in both their stomachs. It was exactly like Kuroko had always imagined his first kiss would be like.

Then their lips were locked again and Kuroko gasped when Akashi's tongue slide over his lower lip. The red head then proceeded to drop a trail of kisses across his jaw line, his neck… Kuroko closed his eyes, his fingers gripping tightly around Akashi's neck, trying to even his way too breathless breathing, while Akashi's right hand was cradling his cheek.

Then, all of a sudden, he gasped, much like Akashi, when he felt Akashi's black feathers brush against his white ones. It was a brief touch, barely lasting a fraction of a second, but it left Kuroko breathless and his form stiff, because the last one who had invaded his privacy like that had been-

Akashi pressed his forehead against his and he was whispering something Kuroko didn't hear until a minute later, once his heartbeat had calmed down enough. Akashi fell silent and for a few seconds they just listened to each other breathe, before Akashi retreated slightly, so they could properly look at each other.

"I think I've figured out how this… connection works. Would you allow me to show you?" Akashi asked. His voice quiet and Kuroko knew he could say no, Akashi was leaving the decision to him. Kuroko looked at the confident red eyes and slowly, he nodded. If there was anyone in the whole world he could trust with something like this, it was Akashi.

With a soft smile, Akashi crouched down again and when Kuroko attempted to look to his side to see their wings, Akashi gently guided his eyes back to him. Kuroko barely had enough time to prepare himself with a deep breath, before the breathed out again in a gasp. His still tense shoulders relaxed as he felt the black wings brush against his. This time the connection didn't feel as intrusive. Kuroko wasn't bathed in heat, nor did he feel frantic heart beats beside his own.

Instead Kuroko felt warmth blooming from his chest and just the waves of pure affection and _love_ seemed to spread from Akashi with each heart beat as they hearts seemed to be beating in synch. Kuroko found himself sighing breathily when their wings separated and he opened his eyes he hadn't noticed he had closed. Akashi was looking at him, red eyes glimmering and Kuroko could see the same affection and love in those eyes, which he had felt so intimately just seconds before. Kuroko's wings quivered and fell still as Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck again.

The kiss they shared was deeper and more filled with emotion that the previous ones. Distantly, Kuroko felt one of Akashi's hands playing with the hem of his shirt and when they separated to breathe, Kuroko unwrapped his arms from around Akashi's neck in favor of grabbing the hand by his waist. Akashi looked at him curiously, his cheeks adorably flushed.

"We're not having sex", Kuroko stated bluntly and Akashi blinked rather owlishly at him, obviously surprised at his blunt words. Then he snorted and started laughing quietly. Kuroko just stared at him blankly as the red head slowly calmed down and entwined his fingers with Kuroko's. He brought them to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the back of Kuroko's hand, his lips still forming that amused and fond smile Kuroko had grown to love.

"No, we're not. Not yet", Akashi agreed and he crouched down again to press a light kiss on Kuroko's lips, before he swiftly moved off from on top of Kuroko. Slightly disappointed, Kuroko moved to a sitting position as the red head left the bed to go turn off the lights.

He returned to the bed, settling to lie on his back, and Kuroko used it as an advantage to crawl over him, using his chest as a pillow. Akashi wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist. They didn't talk anymore, though Akashi pressed a light kiss on the top of his head.

They fell asleep soon after and neither of them noticed as when Kuroko fell into deep slumber, his folded wings relaxed and reached down touch Akashi's wings. The white and black mixed together smoothly. Small specks of white glimmered amidst the smoky gray feathers, much like stars, and a soft sigh escaped from Kuroko's lips, while Akashi's eyelids seemed to flutter slightly.

Neither of them dreamed that night. Instead, their sleep was filled with similar the feelings of warmth, safety and love.

-END-

 **A/N**

Phew, it's finally done~ I spent four days straight working on this story and I made the realization that if I'm properly motivated, writing a 26k worded story in two days is a very manageable feat. Yay me. It's a shame I rarely have that kind of motivation or time to spare for writing. But as I'm obsessed with wings and wing fics, this was something I've wanted to do for ages and only recently made up a proper plot line for one.

As the author, I also feel I'm allowed to take a moment to point out few things. First of all, English is not my native language and I did most of the proof reading in middle of the night, so I apologize for all the grammar mistakes and typos. I'll try to clear them out at some point.

Secondly: Wow. WOW. I got 13 reviews over night. What even happened. I'm sorry, I'm too awkward to respond to the reviews, but know that I really, really appreciate them.

Thirdly: I'm so glad the response to the first chapter was so good, I was bit worried at the heavy angst and though I was pretty proud of the particularly sad scene there (which I think you all know even if I don't clarify which scene I mean), i really hadnt expected the response it got. Thank you. ^u^

Also, I just want to point out the part I myself enjoyed writing the most. Kise is absolutely one of my favorite characters along with Kuroko and Akashi and I refuse to believe Kise would look anything less that gorgeous and/or adorable even when he is forced to wake up hours before he really needed to. And writing groggy Kise helping with Kuroko with his clothes for his date (and over all being a supportive friend and awesome roommate) was something I really enjoyed. Because come one, Kise is an adorable and lovable dork.

Another scene I really enjoyed writing, but was also very nervous about, was the scene of Akashi and Kuroko at the very end of this chapter. I hope you found it enjoyable. ^u^' (And yes, Kuroko would definitely be dorky enough to bluntly state something like what he did even in the midst of their rather intimate activities. He has very strong sense of morals. And he's just as much of a lovable dork as Kise is.) ...also it was my first time writing something like that so if it was bad I'm sorry! I'll get better! Though I doubt I'll ever start writing smut or anything that goes beyond what I wrote for this. (I would probably die from all the blood gathering to my face... (when I blush it spreads to all of my face, much like Kagami's blush.))

*cough* Anyway! I would also apologize for all the inaccuracies on Japanese culture. I only learnt around 2am. today that Japanese don't really eat sandwiches like we westerns do. (what is wrong with them, have they never even tried shrimp or grilled chicken sandwich? They're delicious! Though I admit everything I've seen and know of bento might explain why they have no need for sandwiches. ...now I'm jealous, I should just stop.)

 **Even if you skip the rest of the A/N, please read this part.**

The last thing I have to say is that **Rinfantasy** , I'm considering your request, though I won't promise anything. I may feel like writing it later or I may not. If I do, I'll post an extra chapter with a cut scene of Akashi's thoughts on the scars on Kuroko's back **along with** a bonus scene focusing on Kise and Aomine, right after Kise jumped off the roof before his primaries grew in.

I can't promise the fourth chapter though, as I planned to end the story here and only got those ideas when proof reading. But if I get any more requests for those or some other scenes related to this AU, the chances I really get to writing and posting them get higher.

That is all I have to say.

Copper is out.

(PS. please review, even if I won't respond to 99,9% of them. OuO Reviews are used to feed my personal muse.)

(PSS. If you know any other wing fics, either for KnB or some other fandom you guess I might belong to, feel free to (read: please do) advertise them to me! ^u^)


	4. Extra Chapters

**A/N  
** Okay, so this has been just sitting idly on my computer for over a month now, so now that i had a bit of time, I decided to proof read it and finally post it. Sorry for the wait!  
This is the extra chapter I promised, featuring  
 _Scars_ : a take on Akashi's thoughts when he saw Kuroko's scars taking place after they made their little agreement to spend more time with each other.  
 _Priorities_ takes place before Kuroko came across Haizaki. Akashi confronts his father about Kuroko... kind of.  
 _Lessons_ is the take on Aomine's and Kise's relationship, taking place after Kise jumped off the roof. No oe requested this, but I wrote it anyway, sue me.  
 _Epilogue_ is... well, the epilogue. I think the title is kind of self-evident.

More notes at the bottom! Enjoy~

Scars

Kuroko… was not particularly good at shogi.

He knew the rules and basic strategies, but somehow he simply didn't seem to be able to gaze quite as much ahead as the game demanded. Well, admittedly, when put against someone like Akashi, who had played since he was old enough to understand the rules, the comparison wasn't exactly fair. To be more exact: Kuroko was moderately good at shogi. With a bit – or a lot – of practice he would have gotten good enough to participate in contest no doubt.

Unfortunately Kuroko held no such ambitions.

Akashi still appreciated the fact that Kuroko wanted to take part in activities Akashi found interesting.

It was Kuroko's turn to make his move and Akashi found himself carefully watching as his soul mate leaned forward, his t-shirt – well technically it was Akashi's t-shirt which Kuroko had deemed as his – hanging loosely over his slender form. It was one of the t-shirts Akashi had made slits on when his wings had just broken out from under his skin and he watched with a smile the way Kuroko absently flapped his wings. It was a slow motion, barely creating any air currents at all, but still Akashi could spot a few down feathers fluttering down every now and then.

They would have to do a small clean up once they had finished with the match.

Kuroko made his move after some consideration and Akashi immediately countered it with a move he had calculated three turns ago. He barely hid a smile when Kuroko frowned at him. _Adorable_.

Akashi mentally scolded himself for that.

Kuroko moved one of his pieces again, this time a confident smirk on his lips, which he probably thought Akashi wouldn't notice. Kuroko leaned back as if to stretch his back and flinched. Then he frowned and proceeded to roll his shoulders in an attempt to cover his reaction. Akashi knew Kuroko didn't really feel pain while stretching or flapping his wings, but rather, the stretching of the scars was enough to remind him of the pain and sometimes he reacted as if he was expecting it to hurt, before remembering it wouldn't. Akashi did his best to keep his face blank. It would be better for both of them if Kuroko thought Akashi hadn't seen it.

Akashi still remembered the feeling of running his fingers over Kuroko's scarred back as if it had been just moments before. Midorima had told him some of what had happened of course, but most of it Akashi had gathered from the way Aomine, Kise and even Murasakibara had just _looked_ at him. They hadn't been all that angry at him, they didn't really even blame him for it, but there had been that _look_ as if they had been… As if they had felt sorry for him.

Akashi could still admit that he couldn't fully understand how they had felt, what had made them look at him that way, but when he had felt the scars for himself… He understood it a bit more.

Akashi countered Kuroko's move without hesitation, though his mind was already wandering backwards in time.

He could so clearly remember the day he had found some books from the library on his desk that he had apparently forgotten to return. They hadn't been late, but neither had he had any use for them anymore. The forecast had promised rain, so despite it looking fairly clear outside, Akashi had taken him umbrella with him. The trip had been rather uneventful, until it had started pouring just before he had reached the library. He had been glad he had taken umbrella big enough to cover his wings.

Not that it had been all that much use, since his wings had still ended up drenched when he had spotted the male with light blue hair about to dash into the rain.

And, well, as Kuroko was his soul mate, he couldn't just let the other get himself sick when he could help it. It had been a logical decision to bring the male to his apartment. Besides, it offered Akashi a golden chance to see if his preening skills were any good on someone other's wings than his own. He had to make sure his preening skills, along with any other activities he took to, were top notch.

Kuroko's feathers had been soft, the few small primaries seeming like they were silk. Akashi could have spent hours just running his fingers through the feathers. Then he had been sitting behind Kuroko, his fingers running over the small feathers on his back and he remembered wondering how they were still so small, when he had remembered.

Midorima had described the injury to him. Midorima had told him Kuroko had ripped of all his feathers, but Akashi, despite trying to be considerate of the injury, hadn't really acknowledged it until then. It had made his fingers stiffen and his mind go numb, realizing his soul mate had done it to himself willingly. Stiffly, he had retreated his hands and started preening the wing feathers, though his mind never stopped wandering over the injury.

And the curiosity had been driving him insane.

Before he knew it, he had found himself feeling the skin himself, his fingers running over the uneven skin. They had softened already, no hard scar lines left, but Akashi had felt them anyway. And each, however small, bump on the skin had caused a painful twitch in his chest which he had done his best to dull. He didn't feel guilty over the scars, no. Kuroko shouldn't have been there. Those words had not been meant for him, but then again, maybe that was just Akashi's arrogance speaking for itself. Sometimes he had difficulties identifying his motives.

As it was, he had never stopped to consider just how much those wings had meant for Kuroko. Akashi had always seen wings as had Kuroko, but unlike the smaller male, Akashi had always known that one day he would find the one he would most likely spend the rest of his life with. It had never been under any doubt. So when Kuroko appeared, it had been just a fact come true. Akashi had found his soul mate, the end. He knew who it was, he had seen him and he had deemed he had no need for him. He existed even if Akashi was not there to see it. The raven black wings on his back had been proof of it.

Akashi had simply never thought that for Kuroko, they meant so much more. For Kuroko, the wings were the bond he had with his soul mate, Akashi. For Kuroko the wings were his dream come true, because people like him didn't always get what he had suddenly found in his hands. For Kuroko, the wings were a proof that there was someone who would love him just as much as he loved them. That there was someone he didn't always need words to explain how he felt.

And when Akashi had rejected him, the wings he had adored had suddenly become a burden. Instead of offering him love and safety they were supposed to symbolize, the wings had become a representation of Kuroko's deepest fears: that no one would ever love him with all their heart. The representation of Kuroko's dream had become an evil mockery and Akashi…

Akashi hated himself for being so shortsighted.

He hated that his words had been the reason these scars were covering the back of his soul mate. That his words had hurt the only person in the world who would love him unconditionally. The only person who would love him as he _was_ not as the person he could be _made_ to be. The thought had scared him and made the feeling of the scars on Kuroko's back almost unbearable. He had felt sick, he had wanted to run away, but he had stopped himself.

Because even as painful as those scars had been, it proved how much Kuroko was ready to sacrifice for their bond, how much he would sacrifice for someone like _Seijurou._

And as much as Akashi hated the way it hurt Kuroko, he couldn't honestly say he hated the scars.

Akashi almost jumped at the sound of someone coughing, but relaxed when he realized it was just Kuroko's attempt of catching his attention again. Akashi glanced at the shogi board in front of him. His eyebrow twitched slightly, though his lips twisted into an amused smile.

"You can't use misdirection in a shogi match, Tetsuya."

"…I can try, Akashi-kun."

 _ **-O-**_

Priorities

" _I know it's selfish of me to say this, but I think Akashi-kun should figure out where his priorities lay."_

Akashi frowned to himself while straightening his sweater. It had been a week and Akashi simply couldn't get those words from his head. Akashi remembered the way Tetsuya had avoided looking at him and when he finally did, he had that steely edge in his eyes that Akashi had learnt meant this was something Kuroko would be very stubborn about. Then his soul mate had closed the door and Akashi had been left behind to an empty room, accompanied only by his thoughts.

He knew where his priorities lay, Akashi would have liked to say back, but he had long since found himself unable to lie to his soul mate. Because did he really? He had been raised to be the CEO of their family company. He had been taught that the company and their reputation went above everything else. Soul mates and things like that were only to add to their existing possessions, to make sure the wealth continued. That's what Akashi's father had told him and Akashi respected his father.

For so long, his father had been the only thing he had that reminded him of family. His mother had passed away when Akashi was six and from what he had heard, his father had almost followed her by his own hand, but had slowly gathered himself again and from then on, the company and their reputation had been the only thing that mattered to him. Aside from Seijuro of course, their servants would rush to add.

When he was smaller, it had made him relieved, but nowadays, he wondered. Akashi couldn't imagine living without Tetsuya, now that he had met him. Akashi couldn't imagine waking up one day, stretching his wings and then remember Tetsuya was _gone_. But just thinking about it made it all the more understandable why Tetsuya had attempted to rip off his wings when Akashi had refused to meet him.

Akashi's father still had his wings. They were almost as big as Murasakibara's and gold and red in color. Akashi remembered his mother's had been the exact same color. And he wondered if his father had tried to rip off his wings. All Akashi remembered from the time after his mother's death was isolation. He hadn't been allowed to see his father for months and when his father had then invited him to breakfast and asked him about his studies, Akashi had been happy.

From then on, Akashi did everything he could to be perfect. He excelled in shogi and basketball as well as any other sports or hobbies he took part in. His grades were almost of top class and when he was given some problems to solve for their family company, he solved them with precision many CEOs could only hope for.

Akashi did his all to be the best and even if he was being modest, for which he had no need of, he could say that he had succeeded in that. Then one day he had woke up to a stiff back and realized he had yet another thing to excel at. He had done his training and stretching and waited for his wings to grow, patiently. He had no expectations for his to-be soul mate as he had no way of knowing. It was just another task he would have to accomplish. Another expectation he would have to fulfill to reach his goal.

When he had sat down to eat his lunch with his friends, his eyes had immediately landed on the short boy with pastel blue hair. He had felt a tingling feeling in his back and his heart had made an odd skip.

He had found it curious how hard it was for him to read the shorter male and he wouldn't deny he had been intrigued, but by the end of the day, he had already mapped out his future. He had run through all the options, much like he did when playing shogi, and picked the most efficient outcome. As a CEO, he would become much like a celebrity, as their company was well known and had influence over many areas and subjects. As a norm, it was almost certain having a soul mate of the same gender would be frowned upon. It was not an image their company needed. So Akashi disregarded his soul mate as a useless piece for his plans. Marrying someone who was not your soul mate was not unheard of, but the public seemed to find it more appropriate to stay single than to marry someone who didn't have the set of matching wings.

Adopting someone to be his heir was an option too, but as of now, Akashi decided it was best to wait. He was not a CEO yet, he could ask his father about arranged marriages or if he preferred something else.

He had not expected to fall so undeniably in love with Tetsuya.

Over the months, Akashi had found himself consciously forgetting the fact that he had made the decision to cut off their relationship should it end up influencing his to-be company's reputation. But the summer was approaching and while Akashi's father didn't expect Akashi to visit on any other holidays, summer was different. It was a mutual agreement that summer's would be used to familiarize Akashi with the duties he would take up once he finished his studies.

Akashi made himself ignore the dread growing inside him as the summer approached.

But it was only when Tetsuya closed the door behind him after he said those words that stayed with Akashi for long after, that Akashi realized it.

He would not be able to live without ever seeing Tetsuya again.

It was a fact. A variable in his calculations he had not expected. Something he would have to adjust to.

The following week, Akashi avoided seeing Tetsuya, but he found his eyes trailing after couples, laughing and just spending time with each other. One day he found his eyes following Aomine and Kise as they were fooling around in the campus area, apparently arguing over something, until Kise silenced Aomine with a sudden kiss to his cheek. Aomine had seemed baffled, while Kise had laughed it off. Akashi had found it curious one kiss on the cheek had affected the other so much as Akashi had many times seen the love bites covering each other's necks, hinting that there had been something more serious than kisses happening behind closed doors.

But the next thought that had hit him, was that aside from Akashi, no one else seemed to be paying any attention to the duo. There were more couples walking around, wings almost brushing. Sure, some were of the opposite genders but others… A lot of them weren't. And no one looked twice.

Was it because they were at the campus and thus everyone pretty much knew each other? But even if they went to public, how many would actually try to hide it? And how many of those who had learnt to live in this kind of atmosphere would frown, in the future, when they saw two children grow out matching pairs of wings despite their genders?

Akashi had huffed a laughter, scaring Midorima, who had been sitting beside him, enough so the other dropped his toy shovel, his lucky item of the day.

"Of course", Akashi had muttered to himself, his eyes closing briefly. Their country was one that that valued traditions, but learning business had taught Akashi that for success, one had to be able to adapt. And with enough "minorities" sharing the same mindset, the "minorities" would soon become "majority".

It was, Akashi realized, a rather idealistic way of thinking. One that Akashi wouldn't have been capable of just few months prior. Having a soul mate… really was something different.

And so Akashi found himself walking down the luxurious entrance of their family manor, his head held high and his wings slightly spread out. His father was there to greet him of course and Akashi noticed with satisfaction that his eyes lingered on the raven black wings Akashi carried with pride.

They had exchanged pleasantries as expected, until they proceeded to the dining hall.

The table, as always, was far too big for just the two of them, but Akashi paid it no mind as he waited for his father to say what he had in his mind, already having an answer n the tip of his tongue.

"I see you've grown your wings, I expect you've already perfected the art of flying?" It really wasn't a question, but Akashi nodded slightly anyway.

"Of course, father." His father nodded.

"So? Will I be meeting your soul mate soon?" Akashi restrained from smirking.

"Perhaps", he stated instead, his expression not changing, despite his father raising a curious, and maybe slightly disapproving, eyebrow at him. Only months ago it would have made Akashi bow his head, however slightly, but now he continued to take a sip from the glass of water.

"It depends if we can reach a mutual understanding on some matters regarding the future of Akashi-corporation", Akashi told him. It gained him another curious look from his father, but neither of them brought up the subject again that evening. It wouldn't be proper to talk about business so soon after Akashi just arrived after all.

Almost a week later Akashi had all the paper work he needed for his small "presentation" finished. He made his way to his father's office and barely stopped to knock as his father was already expecting him. He laid the papers on his father's desk as soon as the Akashi senior had cleaned some space for them.

"And these are…?" his father asked even as he flipped through the papers, a frown forming on his face.

"Some modifications and estimated calculations I made of the company's income and expenses as well at the end profit, which out company products and services would product once the modifications would be applied", Akashi stated confidently. His father's frown deepened as he scanned through the papers.

"Most of these 'modifications', do not include, or even disregard, the elder generation. I cannot see how your calculations on this part can be correct, if I understand these right", his father's voice was stern and disapproving, but Akashi had been expecting it. His father, of course, would be included in those "elder" Akashi was seemingly disregarding. In one childish impulse, he decided to go for the quickest explanation, though he knew it would only rile up his father.

"Most of these modifications would take at least decade to execute, in which time I'm fairly sure I have already taken over the company, in which scenario the example my soul mate and I would be showing would no doubt gather enough support from the supposed 'younger generation', to counter the possible, however unlikely, loss of profit we would make of the elder generation", Akashi filled in and as he expected his father immediately lifted his eyes from the papers, his eyes hardened.

"'Your soul mate'. So that is what brought this on. It's a foolish suggestion from love struck teenager. My answer is no", and he dropped the papers on the trash can beside his desk. Akashi would have liked to sigh, even if this had been expected.

"As you can conclude from the papers you just discarded, this is not simply a suggestion made of on impulse. A major factor in company's success is not only influence, but its ability to adapt. In many western countries, relationships between-", Akashi's father rarely got angry and it was even more rare to see him cut anyone off. Even his son.

"But this is not one of those western countries. We, unlike many others, understand the wisdom of keeping up the traditions…" Akashi didn't exactly cut off his father, but he was determined not to be brushed off.

"But even we found the 'wisdom' of adapting after the example of what happened during the-", Akashi reined in his anger at being cut off twice during one conversation, even if it was his father he was talking with.

"We're not conversing about history, Seijuro", his father's reprimanding tone stung, but Akashi gathered his pride, stopping his wings from spreading under the scrutiny of his father's eyes.

"No, we are not", Akashi agreed, "but it is a good example on what will happen if you refuse to adapt. It's one of the basic lessons when taking care of successful business. Innovation and ability to adapt." Both of them recognized the words as something Akashi echoed from years before, of what his father had taught him. A silence spread between them and for once, Akashi took the initiative.

"I am your only heir and you no longer have wife to give birth to another. Even if you disown me, the fact that my soul mate is, in fact, a male, would come to the public's knowledge. Only then you would lose the support of those I'm attempting to influence and you would no longer have an Akashi to succeed you. I _will_ make sure of the survival of this company and the only thing you can do is to slow down the changes I'm trying to initiate", Akashi finished with a seemingly respectful bow, his golden eye flashing, before dismissing himself.

He had never before stood up to his father as he had now, but what he had said was true. He knew, in time, his father would come to follow his wishes, one way or another. No doubt it would take a lot more convincing, but they would get there. After all, Akashi Seijuro was always right.

He briefly wondered if Tetsuya would have disapproved of the way Akashi talked back to his father. Akashi would refuse to be ashamed or guilty though. Not when this was the only way he could spend his life with Tetsuya.

He reached his room and changed his clothing, grabbing a clean red t-shirt to go with his hoodie. When he looked at the mirror, he noted with a small smile the way his eyes matched the color of the shirt.

The sound of his phone ringing shook him from his thoughts and he reached over to pick it up.

Murasakibara was calling him, curiously enough. Maybe he had another one of those strange cravings of exceptionally expensive sweets.

With a sigh, he answered the call.

 _ **-O-**_

Lessons

"Sometimes I can't tell if you're really as dumb as you like to make people believe you are, or if you're just very impulsive person. Though in your case they might be synonyms", Aomine finished with a groan as he loosened his grip from his idiotic soul mate's shirt. _Of all the people in the planet, this guy had to be my soul mate_ , Aomine thought to himself and unconsciously, he rubbed a hand over his forehead.

His heart was still beating fast from the one panicked moment he had seen the blonde fall and _what if he had missed or been even a step farther away or_ -

"…Are you mad?" Aomine blinked and lowered his hand as he looked at his soul mate. Kise had a small frown on his face and had Aomine been anyone else – aside from Tetsu or Akashi of course – he would have deemed the look _cute_. With a huff, he hit Kise's shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for? You already hit me on the jaw!" Kise whined loudly gathering a few curious glances. As soon as they saw the blonde, they went back to their business, already used to the model's antics. They finally reached the dorms where Aomine lived.

"You deserved it", Aomine told him and dug into his pocket for the key. His hand was shaking slightly and he snarled silently.

"…Aomine?" Aomine ignored the blonde, practically ripping the door open, before forcefully pulling the blonde inside, slamming the door shut. The next second, Kise was pressed against the wall while Aomine hovered close to him. Close enough that Kise could feel his hot breath against his skin and the warmth seeping from the other's body.

"Don't _ever_ do something like that again", Aomine hissed at him and Kise felt himself stiffening, his body unconsciously responding to the challenge. He breathed in between his teeth, forcing himself to relax. Aomine had the right to be mad, he had been unnecessarily reckless just because of his impatience to be able to fly with his soul mate… Immediately all the anger left him and with a small smile, he pecked a quick kiss on Aomine's lips.

Aomine froze, blinking slowly as he stared at the golden eyes shining with mirth.

"No need to be so worried, Aominecchi, I won't do it again until my primaries grow in", Kise told him cheerily and immediately Aomine's frown was back, though the tension had left. Aomine huffed and leaned away, giving Kise more room to breathe. The blonde tried to snuff out the disappointment the action caused. He guessed this was not the right time to start a make out session with his hot soul mate.

"Well, that was a touching moment. I almost want to ask what happened to make Aomine go all mushy", a new voice piped in and Kise almost jumped when he noticed the black haired male with glasses and fox like features sitting on one of the beds in the room.

"Shut up", Aomine grunted at his roommate even as he pulled off his hoodie, leaving only a black t-shirt that could have been a bit looser, but Kise was glad it wasn't. The other chuckled and picked up some books from his nightstand before making his way to the door.

"Relax, I'm going to get a few things from Hanamiya, I hope you'll be done with your business before I come back", the male, Imayoshi, Kise's mind finally supplied, was about to close the door, but stopped.

"And if I see one wrinkle out of place on my bed, I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah", Aomine slammed the door shut before the other could finish, a bored look on his face. Kise held in his laughter.

"He noticed that from the last time?" Kise asked and Aomine narrowed his eyes at him.

"That was your fault", he accused. Kise held a hand above his chest dramatically and made a face.

"Aominecchi is so mean!" He exclaimed. "I only gave a bit of incentive", he admitted meekly, though the grin somewhat ruined the effect. Aomine grunted and settled to lay on his bed, closing his eyes. Kise narrowed his eyes at being ignored and sneaked closer to the bed.

"Aominech- Oof!" Kise closed his eyes at the impact, however soft, as Aomine swiftly pulled him on the bed, rolling them around so he was straddling the rather baffled blonde. He didn't give Kise much time to gather his thoughts, before his lips were over Kise's, rough and demanding. Kise's eyes fluttered shut as he responded to the kiss, forgetting the way his wing was awkwardly splayed half beneath him.

They separated to breathe and Kise took the moment to stretch his wings, reminding himself to not lay too long on his back, when Aomine slumped over him. Kise almost jumped out of the bed in surprise. Aomine snuggled his face to Kise's neck and it took a brief second for Kise to realize the other was taking in his scent.

…that was… rare.

Usually Kise was the one to initiate snuggling and his soul mate complied to his wishes, though Kise knew Aomine enjoyed those moments too. Kise felt a bang of guilt as he realized how worried he had made Aomine. With a silent sigh, he brought his hands around Aomine's back.

"I'm sorry Dai", he muttered, his breath hitting Aomine's ear, making him shudder slightly.

"Don't do it again", Aomine muttered against his neck.

"I won't", Kise promised.

Despite Imayoshi's wishes, they were still in the same position when he wandered back in half an hour later. He had been immediately met with a murderous glare from Kise and the intelligent person he was, he had taken in the warning and not said a word for the rest of the evening as Aomine slept, using Kise as a pillow.

The pain in his wings and upper back due to lying on his back for so long lasted for two days, but if you asked Kise, he would have told you it was definitely worth it.

 _ **-O-**_

 _Epilogue_

Kuroko, Akashi had learnt, was not an early riser. Still, he managed to amuse Akashi to no end with his morning antics.

Akashi, as usual, was the first one to wake up. Kuroko woke as well, as Akashi got off the bed, but instead of getting up the shorter male moaned and buried himself under the covers again.

"Five more minutes", his soul mate muttered and Akashi huffed a soft laughter. He pulled on a loose shirt and trousers and made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He kept close track of time and when five minutes had passed he gave into their morning routines and stilled his cooking for a bit.

"It's been five minutes", he called out to their bedroom and grinned when Kuroko groaned in response.

"Give me fifteen more minutes", the soft muttering would have been left unheard if Akashi hadn't been expecting it. The red head turned back to his cooking.

Fifteen minutes later he had a proper breakfast ready and the table set. He made his way back to the bedroom.

"It's been fifteen minutes, love", Akashi stated from the doorway. Kuroko barely moved.

"Half an hour…" the shorter male muttered, his wings splayed on his sides, completely relaxed. Having expected the response, Akashi sneaked closer to the bed and carefully crawled under Kuroko's white wing, his folded wings brushed against the other, resulting into a shuttering breath from Kuroko, as he had been unprepared for the contact.

"It's half past nine", Akashi muttered, his lips close to Kuroko's ear, "Tetsuya." Kuroko shivered as Akashi breathed out his name, the warm breath tickling against his ear. Kuroko buried his face further into the pillow, muttering something Akashi couldn't make out. He smiled.

"It's time to get up, love", Akashi murmured against Kuroko's neck. Slowly, he pulled away the cover Kuroko had wrapped around himself. Kuroko shivered and when he realized what Akashi was doing, he slowly pushed himself to his knees, tugging the cover back around his shoulders. Seeing as he was making progress, Akashi let him. Kuroko yawned and rubbed his eyes in a way Akashi could only describe as adorable.

Kuroko was glaring at him, but his groggy expression and extreme bed hair ruined the effect somewhat.

"Tired?" Akashi asked, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Kuroko's glare intensified.

"It's Sei's fault", he muttered and with another yawn, he pushed himself off the bed, dropping the cover on the floor. He picked up some comfortable clothing from the closet, much like Akashi had done, before stumbling off to the bathroom. Akashi, not bothering to deny the accusation, returned to the kitchen. Kuroko joined him a few minutes later and they ate mostly in comfortable silence.

"When will the car come to pick us up?" Kuroko asked as he picked up their empty plates.

"In about two hours. We have time", Akashi responded. Kuroko hummed in agreement as he filled the sink with hot water. Akashi had tried to convince him that even if they did get an apartment in the city and did not hire a maid, they could still get a dishwasher. Kuroko had agreed, but he still preferred to do dishes by hand when they didn't have guests. He was just putting away the dried plates, when Akashi wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Instinctively, Kuroko spread his wings out halfway and relaxed when they brushed against Akashi's. Even now, the feeling of warmth and love never failed to leave him breathless. Kuroko smiled as the redhead rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder. They didn't move for a while, and Kuroko gripped Akashi's hand. Then he turned his head just enough to drop a quick kiss on Akashi's cheek, before pushing away from the embrace.

An hour and half later they were both putting on their suits, Kuroko moving around uncomfortably. He couldn't imagine having to dress like this almost daily like Akashi did. _Though_ , Kuroko thought as he sneaked a look at the red head through the mirror, _it would be a crime not to wear a suit when one looks as gorgeous in it as Seijuro does_. Akashi seemed to notice his eyes on him and looked right back at him with a confident smirk. Kuroko hurriedly turned away. They finished dressing up quickly and then waited for the car to arrive to pick them up.

By the time Akashi escorted him to the car, Kuroko was a nervous wreck.

"After this, am I allowed to go get a milkshake from Maji's?" Kuroko asked softly, more in order to calm his nerves than anything. Akashi smiled. The last month or so had been pretty chaotic as Akashi had been officially made the CEO of Akashi-corporation. Akashi was willing to admit that he might have been slightly over protective by limiting Kuroko's ventures outside in fear of someone somehow recognizing him as the new CEOs soul mate and pester him for interview or worse. Even though Kuroko had mostly forgotten, Akashi still remembered the burning rage when he had come to see Kuroko on his knees, overwhelmed by what Haizaki had done.

He could have skinned Haizaki then and there, but the distressed state Kuroko had been in had been his priority. And Akashi was not willing to let anything like that happen ever again.

"Yes, after this we can go both go get midnight meal from Maji's" Akashi agreed. He took Kuroko's hand and brought it to his lips. Kuroko glared at him half-heartedly.

"I bet the cameraman won't even notice me", he muttered and Akashi chuckled. It could be true, not that Akashi could say he minded all that much. It had taken a lot of preparations, but with this interview and the cocktail party that followed, he could finally let go of all the stress that had been gathering on his shoulders. The chances of this backfiring were close to nothing, thanks to the swift modifications they had been dropping in on their products and services. Akashi's father still didn't approve, but he had come to agree that even if it wasn't a direction he had wanted the company to take, it was productive.

Finally, the car stopped and Akashi could see, even through the tinted windows, the cameramen and journalists waiting for them. He turned to his soul mate to find Kuroko staring back at him. He smiled fondly at the slightly nervous expression on his face. He leaned in to press a soft kiss on Kuroko's forehead.

"I love you", he muttered softly. He knew he didn't have to, Kuroko knew all the same. But he wanted to. His confession was rewarded with a soft smile and Akashi's heart skipped a beat as he looked at his soul mate. _So beautiful._

"I love you too, Seijuro", Kuroko told him. Then their driver opened to the door and the air was filled with frantic shouting and intrusive questions. Ignoring the audience, Akashi offered his arm for Kuroko, who took it, embarrassed but thankful for the comfort.

Their wings spread out slightly, the duo moved towards the door and as they passed, people behind them fell silent, gazing at their wings. The tips so close together it seemed as if the black color slowly fading to pristine white or the other way around.

Almost as if the wings were connected to each other.

 _Fin._

 **A/N**

I don't really have anything to add on _Scars_... I supposed to have Akashi be more distant and not as... compassionate? But realized that it wasn't possible in the setting I had created and I wanted to explore the more "human" side of Akashi.

 _Priorities_ was kind of hard to write since I kept wanting to make historical references as well as references to other cultures, but also wanted to keep the story light and distant from the "real world". Some concepts are somewhat superficial and shallow, but as I said, I wanted to keep it light. I'm not sure how well I did there and I'm sorry if I ended up offending someone, It was not my intention as I'm merely writing these for enjoyment.

 _Lessons_ was supposed to be a lot longer, but I figured since no one requested for it (despite me trying to advertise the idea *cough*) I should keep it short. As a result Kise comes up as kind of meek and Aomine lacks his usual... let's just say demeanor. Sorry about that.

As for the _Epilogue,_ I have nothing to add. I had the same problems as with _Priorities,_ and did no research whatsoever so it seems to be taking place in some western country rather than in Japan, but as this is a fantasy setting anyway, I hope I can be forgiven.

Anyhow, this is the end of _Feathers_ , though I might use the concept for one shots for other fandoms, like DGM. Or I might re-use it on KNB again, just focusing on Aomine and Kise or something. Who knows.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and thank you all for wonderful reviews and for favoriting/following!

Until next time~


End file.
